Karma is a Boomerang
by ILoveFineNYBooty
Summary: *Three Chapters Uploaded!* Bosco finds love for the second time and learns that whatever comes around, goes around...
1. Default Chapter

"Damnit," I cursed. I kicked the cardboard box across the kitchen, then leaned against the kitchen counter. I ran a hand through my curly hair, glaring at the crystal vase that had fallen out of the box as I picked it up. I wrapped my hand in a kitchen towel, then gingerly picked up the pieces. I heard someone knock at my apartment door. I scurried across the apartment and peered through the peephole. "Hello?"  
  
"NYPD, ma'am. Can we come in?" a female voice called out. I unlocked the door, then opened it. A blonde police officer smiled warmly at me. "Ma'am, we received a domestic violence call. May we come in and look around?"  
  
"I guess, but a domestic violence call?" I asked, opening the door wider. Her partner had his back facing me, as he scanned the artwork in the hallway.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I'm Officer Yokas," she stated, stepping in my apartment.  
  
"I'm Raeanne Spangler," I introduced myself.  
  
"That's my partner, Officer Boscorelli," she jerked her thumb over her shoulder. Officer Boscorelli turned around, smiling briefly. He promptly turned back around and examined the paintings, again.  
  
"But, I didn't place a domestic violence call," I creased my eyebrows in concern. Officer Yokas glanced down at my towel-wrapped hand, then back at me.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened to your hand, ma'am?"  
  
"I dropped a crystal vase and I didn't want to cut myself, so I wrapped my hand in a towel," I explained. Officer Boscorelli turned around, then walked in my apartment.  
  
"Nice wall deco," he nodded at me. It was the first time I had gotten a good look at him, and my heart started to beat a little faster. He had brown hair and brooding hazel eyes. He had a somewhat long nose, but it accented his face nicely, just as his thin lips and square jaw did. He was gorgeous. For a brief moment his eyes flickered over mine.  
  
"Ma'am, we received a call to respond to Apartment D-4 ten minutes ago, because their neighbor below heard screaming and shouting," Officer Yokas informed me. I snapped my eyes from Officer Boscorelli and forced myself to concentrate on Officer Yokas. She glanced at Officer Boscorelli, then smiled at me.  
  
"This is B-4," I replied, acting as if I hadn't been looking at him. "Oh, you saw the scratched off B. Yea, some moron kids decided that they would get free room service by scratching the B to look like a D, while the bill would still be billed to D."  
  
"I told you it was floor B, Faith," Officer Boscorelli snorted, rolling his eyes. "Any genius can figure out that floor B is the second floor."  
  
"Shut up, Bosco," Officer Yokas snapped.  
  
"I'm just saying," Bosco shrugged, looking around my apartment.  
  
"I know exactly saying, Bosco. You're saying that since I was doing my job and going to what looked like floor D, I'm automatically stupid," she glared at him, then turned to me. I snapped my attention from Bosco to her, again. "Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry that we bothered you."  
  
"It's okay," I smiled assuringly.  
  
"Let's go, Bosco," Officer Yokas ordered, stepping out of my apartment. Boscorelli stopped inspecting my living room, then walked out the door.  
  
"Nice apartment," he smiled.  
  
"Thanks," I smiled back. I watched the two officers head for the stairs. "Officer Yokas, Officer Boscorelli!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" Officer Yokas asked, as both of them turned around.  
  
"After your done, could you please let me know how everything went in D-4?" I asked. Officer Boscorelli grinned cockily.  
  
"Of course, ma'am," Officer Yokas nodded. She pulled on Boscorelli's arm. "Come on, Bosco, stop drooling over her and do your job." 


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a robe around my body. I pulled my hair up in a messy ponytail, then shuffled toward the door. I smiled as I peered through the peephole. Officer Boscorelli was waiting patiently outside my door. I opened the door. He smiled at me.  
  
"Another domestic violence call in D-4?" I teased. He wasn't in uniform, he was dressed in jeans, a black turtleneck that had the letters NYPD sewn into the left side, and a black leather jacket. He smiled at me.  
  
"No, but you said to tell you how everything went in D-4," he shrugged.  
  
"Do you wan to come in and give me all the juicy details?" I offered, pointing over my shoulder. "I mean, it's not exactly a home yet, but the couch is there."  
  
"I'd like that," he stated, taking his hands out of his jacket pockets. He offered me his hand. "But, before we do... We didn't get to formally introduce ourselves. I'm Maurice Boscorelli, but everyone calls me Bosco."  
  
"Raeanne Spangler," I introduced myself. Bosco brought my hand to his mouth, kissing it gently. I felt my heart skip a few beats. No, Raeanne. He's a charmer, don't let him get to you, I scolded myself. I slid my hand gently out of his hand, then opened the apartment door wider, ushering him in. He glanced around my apartment, looking for changes I suppose. "Go ahead, grab a seat. Do you want some tea?"  
  
"Do you have any coffee? It's sort of been a long day," Bosco took a seat on my couch, still inspecting my moderate apartment critically.  
  
"You're lucky," I smiled, grabbing two mugs out of the china cabinet. My kitchen and bedroom were the only organized centers of the household.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"I don't drink coffee,"  
  
"And that makes me lucky how?" Bosco craned his head around to look at me. I smiled at him as I grabbed two bags of coffee out of the pantry.  
  
"I keep two bags around in case of a guest," I stated. "Regular or Decaf French Vanilla?"  
  
"Ooh, French Vanilla," Bosco grinned. "Regular, thanks."  
  
"So how was everything in D-4?" I struck up small conversation, hoping maybe our talk could extend past the flavor of coffee beans. I got busy preparing his Regular French Vanilla, then stuck my own water into the microwave.  
  
"Let's just say when we got there the wife had barricaded herself into the bathroom, and by the time we had left her and hubby dearest were practically on top of each other," he sighed deeply, shaking his head. I made way for my recliner, which sat across from the couch.  
  
"So, they got in an argument?" I questioned.  
  
"He threatened to leave her, so she locked herself up. She was screaming and bitching her ass off, so he called 911 because he thought she was cutting herself up or overdosing or something," Bosco shook his head again. "I don't get why people in this city go all Academy Award whenever they get in arguments. It was over who was supposed to pick up the clothes from the dry cleaners, too."  
  
"That's sad," I started to giggle.  
  
"So are you moving?" Bosco asked. Then he added with somewhat of a hopeful tone, "Or did you just move in?"  
  
"I just moved in today," I answered. "In fact I had just finished bringing in the last box about 10 minutes before you and Officer Yokas showed up."  
  
"That's cool," Bosco smiled. "I can't complain about your choice. Nice apartments, great neighborhood, fairly decent rent for this great of a selection, if you think about it."  
  
"Yea, this complex was definitely a diamond in the rough," I agreed, looking around my apartment. I hugged my knees to my chest. "I only managed to accomplish the kitchen and my bedroom."  
  
"In one day? It'd take me a week just to do that. I'd sleep on my couch and eat out until I got my lazy ass in gear to do that," he stretched out across the couch, keeping his feet off of it. "You must be pretty organized, then."  
  
"Far from it, actually," I pursed my lips in disagreement. "If you come back in two weeks I can almost guarantee that you won't recognize it, because I'm such a slob."  
  
"Is that an invitation?" his eyes twinkled. Before I could answer, the microwave beeped. I got up and fixed my tea. I patiently waited for Bosco's cup to finish brewing. As I turned around to give Bosco his coffee, I saw that he was sitting in front of my small entertainment system, looking at my stereo and collection of CDs. I sat down next to him, handing him his mug. He smiled gratefully. "What good CDs do you have?"  
  
"All my CDs are good," I scoffed, glaring at him. "What kind of music do you listen to?"  
  
"Rock n Roll," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"That tells me a lot," I sighed. "Who are your favorite bands?"  
  
"Styx, Nickelback, Limp Bizkit. I like a lot of groups," he shrugged. I scooted myself back to the pile of boxes that sit in the middle of the floor. I dug around, looking for CDs I thought he might like. "Damnit."  
  
"What?" I asked, looking up from my task. Bosco was looking down at his turtleneck helplessly, holding my mug out in front of him. "What'd you do?"  
  
"Hot coffee," he apologetically smiled. "I have a bad habit of spilling coffee if it burns my tongue."  
  
"It's no big deal. Come to the bathroom and we can clean up your shirt," I stood up, setting my hot tea on the floor. Bosco laid his mug down, then followed me to the bathroom. I dug a towel out of the box. I smiled at him as I soaked it in cold water. I dabbed at his shirt until I noticed his pectoral muscles. His wet shirt was acting as if it was a second skin to his chest.  
  
"Um, maybe it'd be better if we took my shirt off," he laughed embarrassingly. I glanced up at him, then started to giggle uncontrollably. He started to laugh himself, then started to peel his turtleneck off.  
  
"Do you, um, want me to go outside?" I edged toward the door. I shut the door before he could say anything, then leaned against the hallway wall. I sighed softly. A few moments later Bosco emerged from the bathroom, shirtless. I didn't mean to let me eyes linger on his great physique, but he caught me, then grinned boyishly.  
  
"Something wrong?" he teased.  
  
"I'd uh, offer you some of my clothes but I have a feeling I might be a little smaller than you," I managed to sputter. Bosco started to laugh. He rubbed his arms up and down.  
  
"I am kind of cold. You don't have an ex-boyfriend's shirt or anything do you? I'd wear my jacket, but I'm afraid the shirtless look with a jacket isn't my thing," I bit my lip in thought.  
  
"I have an incredibly large Cleveland Browns jersey,"  
  
"Well, I guess I can't say much about your taste in football teams,"  
  
"Hey, Tim Couch is a very good player, thank you!" I whacked him on his bare arm, then headed for my bedroom. I was acutely aware that he was following me as I entered the room, considering I could see his shadow casting over me and he wasn't light on his feet. I flipped on the light switch, then headed for my set of drawers. I found the over-sized Tim Couch jersey at the bottom of a drawer. When I turned back around Bosco was staring out my window, holding his arms against his abs. He looked almost vulnerable.  
  
"You have the best view in the entire city. Not that it's a view I'd want to wake up and see everyday," he stated, pointing. I walked over to where he was standing. Bosco was staring at Ground Zero, which was a mere two blocks away. I had a clear view of the site, thanks to gaps between buildings. We could see people and machines working feverishly to find people.  
  
"I didn't even notice that," I said somberly. "They didn't say anything about it. I feel really bad, now. I didn't even notice what happened. I guess I kind of blocked everything out and forgot it."  
  
"Well, I can't exactly forget it," Bosco snapped, walking away from the window. I hesitantly started after him, then thought better of it. His accent told me he was a native New Yorker, and I knew the September 11th tragedies had hit him hard.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bosco. It just seemed so far away from me," I apologized after a few quite moments. He was sitting on my bed, staring off into space. I approached him, then sat next to him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, it's not your fault," he smiled meekly. I suddenly found myself wrapping my arms around his body, hugging him tightly my body. Bosco, who seemed somewhat surprised, trembled slightly for a moment. Then, he warmly embraced me, too. 


	3. Chapter 3

Maurice Boscorelli only came to work smiling, usually, if he had sex the night before. Naturally, Ty Davis and John "Sully" Sullivan assumed he had hooked up with a special someone (or some drunk broad at the singles' table) when Boscorelli walked into the 55th Precinct headquarters - whistling and smiling cheerily.  
  
"So, how was it?" Davis asked, as he buttoned his shirt. Bosco shot him a confused look, then continued pulling his pants over his boxers. "How was it?"  
  
"How was what?" Bosco reiterated.  
  
"Last night," Davis hinted quietly. He checked his image in the mirror, making sure to tuck his collar properly.  
  
"How'd you find out about last night?" Bosco straightened up, a concerned look playing on his face.  
  
"Come on Bosco. I didn't have to find out about your wild night. You and I both know you only come in happy if you got something last night," Ty chuckled softly.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Bosco snickered.  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"Well it so happens, Officer Davis, that I didn't get anything last night," Bosco stated matter-of-factly. "In fact, I didn't even lay a hand on the girl."  
  
"So there was a girl," It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Where's Yokas?" Bosco changed the subject.  
  
"Not here, yet. What was she like?" Davis wouldn't be that easily outsmarted even on his worst day.  
  
"Christ, Davis! Get on with it! Nothing happened between Raeanne and I!" Bosco snapped. Davis, not in the least bit surprised, left Bosco in peace. Sully, who had been quietly changing and overheard the entire conversation, shrugged at his young partner.  
  
"You actually went back to that girl's apartment, Bos?" a new voice spoke up. Bosco looked up from his perch on the bench, where he was angrily knotting his shoelaces. Faith Yokas, looking somewhat pressed for time, was already in her uniform.  
  
"Yea, I did. What's it to ya?" he nodded.  
  
"Jesus, Bos. I'm only asking you a simple question, you don't have to go and crucify me for it," Faith retorted. "You didn't seduce her or anything, did you?"  
  
"Why does everyone think that whenever a girl and I have a good time together it means that we're out having a good screw?" Bosco scornfully asked.  
  
"Well I don't know if you've ever noticed it, Bosco, but you do have somewhat of a reputation for having one night stands and fooling around with people you're not even dating,"  
  
"She must be a challenge," Davis winked, as he and Sully headed for the attendance room.  
  
"Yea, piss off Davis!" Bosco cried out after him. He looked at his partner, who was biting her lip in hesitation. "She's different, Faith."  
  
"You're sure about this, Bos?" she asked. "You know what you're getting into?"  
  
"Faith, for some reason I didn't want to do anything with her, and she didn't even try to put a move on me. That's got to tell you something,"  
  
"She's a lesbian?"  
  
"Yokas," he groaned. "I mean, she's a decent girl. I haven't had a girl who didn't put a move on me in one night in a long time. Since..."  
  
"Nicole," Faith supplied gently. She knew it was a touchy subject. Bosco's eyes and heart melted at the mention of her name. He had loved Nicole with all his heart, and she had gone and left him in a matter of seconds. He should've never confronted her about her past.  
  
"She's not like her," he sighed, running a hand through his short brown hair. "The funny thing is, all we did last night was go on her roof and watch the stars for an hour or two while we talked about life. I haven't ever done that with someone. It's always been something physical."  
  
"That's the best kind of relationship to have," Faith smiled. "Are you going to see her again?"  
  
"She's stopping by the Precinct after the shift is up. I'm going to help her move some of her stuff around,"  
  
"Hey, Bos?" Faith stopped her partner as he headed for the attendance room. "I only want the best for you, Maurice. I hope you two are great together." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Spangler," my boss, Mike Callaghan, called out. He slapped an assignment on my desk, then stared down at me. I looked up from my computer, where I was busily sending emails to my friends and family in Ohio. "I have your first job for you. It's a real human interest story, something for you to dabble your little feet into."  
  
"Can't you give me something more interesting? Like a double homicide on Park and 5th, or something along those lines?" I requested without even looking at the assignment. Mike sat on my desk with a little sigh. He looked me square in the eye.  
  
"Listen, Raeanne. You and I both know that you're one of the best journalists in the business. You proved that at your last job. But even Connie Chung had to start somewhere. If I give you a job you want on your second day of work, then I'll have every wacko who has a spell check demanding a decent lead," he told me. "You know after a few weeks I'll get you some better jobs."  
  
"So what's this human interest shit about?" I asked reluctantly. Mike smiled.  
  
"That's the little fireball I hired," he punched me gently on the shoulder. "It's just a piece about the firefighters and police of this specific region in the City, and how they're dealing with the September 11 attacks during the Holidays."  
  
"Mike,"  
  
"Don't argue, Spangler. You're stuck with it,"  
  
"Mike, shut up. I was going to say that I'll take the story. It's the kind of material I can work with," I laughed softly. "In fact, I'll write the sappiest story you've ever read. It'll make everyone cry."  
  
"Those are pretty big shoes to fill, Spangler. I hope you're up for the job,"  
  
"Please," I scoffed. "I was born to be a writer.  
  
"Don't be biased in your story. I don't care how you feel toward the attacks, you're to write about their feelings and their feelings, only,"  
  
"Aye, aye Captain," I teased.  
  
* * *  
  
I tapped my foot patiently in the lobby of the 55th precinct. I had seen cops come and go, some looking me over and some just smiling politely. Either way I had flashed a brief smile, just wanting to get out of the precinct and talk to my new friend. I didn't know if something more would happen, but in the mean time I would just enjoy his presence.  
  
"Hey," a voice spoke up. I looked up from my notebook, where I was busily writing down ideas and angles for my story. Bosco stood a few feet away from me, dressed in sweats and a ripped gray shirt. He had a towel draped around his neck and carried a bag in his hands. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought we were going back to my place so that you could help me move some more stuff," I reminded him, standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder. Bosco's face went from surprised to dumbfounded and back in a matter of moments.  
  
"Oh, shit," he mumbled. "Hey, I'm really sorry. I had one hell of a day today, and I worked it off in the gym for an hour. How long have you been waiting?"  
  
"About a half hour or so. I was a little late, but the secretary told me you hadn't left yet,"  
  
"Jesus, I'm so sorry," he repeated, approaching me. He wrapped his free arm around me, hugging me tightly. "I completely forgot about it. I feel really stupid now. You should've just gone home or something."  
  
"Hey, it's no big deal," I assured him, pulling away.  
  
"I have a way to make it up to you," he smiled suddenly.  
  
"Bosco, you really don't have to make it up to me," I insisted.  
  
"Come on," he whined. "I want to take you out for dinner, or at least a drink. Then after I've blown some major money on you we can go back to your place and I'll be your personal servant for the night."  
  
"Yea, a few Smirnoff's at the bar is really big money," I teased. Bosco grinned his crooked grin, which made my knees weak for a few seconds. He took me by the arm and led me outside of the police station. We sat down on a bench, debating about whether or not we should go anywhere.  
  
"Come on," he urged. "I'm at your disposal, here. Not many women can brag about something like that."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" I started to laugh. Bosco nodded, trying not to crack a smile. I could see it tugging at his lips. "Well, if it's only a couple of Smirnoff's, then I guess you can spend money on me." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for the dance, Tank," I smiled at my dance partner. After Bosco had yielded to join me on the dance floor, "You know how people have two left feet? I've got a right and a left, I just have no rhythm," he had said with a straight face, I had examined the male dancers. Tank was the best dancer at the club, no doubt about it, and I was ecstatic when he asked me for a dance. Bosco had encouraged me to do it, so I left him at the bar with his Smirnoff. It wasn't more than 2 minutes into the song when Bosco managed to pick up a girl. They had been flirting ever since.  
  
I looked over at the bar, where Bosco was standing. The girl was still sitting in my seat, twirling a strand of hair around her finger and giggling at every word he said. She was also spinning a straw in her Bloody Mary. She was leaning toward Bosco, her cleavage nearly falling out of her entirely too short dress. I rolled my eyes, then headed for my spot.  
  
She was going to give me my chair back if I had to move her myself, and I wasn't up for a confrontation. I approached the bar, then leaned against it behind Bosco. The blonde gave me a dirty look, trying to ward me away from her catch. Bosco caught her glare. He turned around in the swivel chair.  
  
"Hi, Raeanne," he smiled. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
  
"Hi, Bosco," I tried not to cringe. Alcohol always brought back bad memories and I wish I had thought of that before I accepted his proposal. I wouldn't let it ruin my night, though. I glanced over his shoulder at the mystery girl. She was inhaling half of her cigarette. I looked back at Bosco, lifting my upper lip in disgust. Bosco grinned.  
  
"Raeanne, I'd like you to meet Bridget. Bridget, this is my friend Raeanne, Raeanne, this is my new friend Bridget," he introduced us.  
  
"That's Bridget, with one T," she added. I looked at Bosco and did my best not to bust out laughing. Who was this girl? Bridget smiled the cheesiest, falsest smile I had seen in decades. I fought the overwhelming urge to punch her teeth out.  
  
"I'm going to take a quick trip to the little boys' room," Bosco announced.  
  
"Do be quick, Bosco," Bridget spoke up. Bosco leaned toward me.  
  
"Be good, Raeanne," he hissed loudly.  
  
"You've known me two days and you're already telling me what to do?" I gasped. Bosco ignored my comment, leaving me with his new girl toy. I climbed onto his barstool. The warmth from his body still lingered, feeling comforting through my jeans. I turned back to Bridget reluctantly. "So..."  
  
"What part of the City are you from?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not originally from the City," I stated. "With your accent I guess I can say the same about you."  
  
"You're quick, kid," she rolled her eyes, taking another drag. "I'm originally from Memphis, but I'm in New York so that I can become an actress."  
  
"No luck in LA?" I smirked. Her eyes snapped to me. Her eyes made a quick path from my curly hair to my small feet. She smiled again. I was beginning to wonder if the perfectly white pearls were boxed or stained.  
  
"LA's a very big city, darling," she drawled.  
  
"So is New York," I stated smugly.  
  
"You've got a pretty big mouth for such a little girl. You shouldn't be mouthing off to complete strangers, you might end up getting yourself hurt," she retorted, making it sound like a fact more than a threat.  
  
"Oh, not with my Bosco around. He's a tough little shit. He takes pretty good care of me,"  
  
"You're Bosco?" she snorted. She started to laugh hysterically, nearly dropping her Marlboro down her dress. "Oh, please. Sweetheart, you are nothing more than just a convenient friend with benefits whenever he doesn't feel like going out to get laid."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" I laughed along with her.  
  
"Yea, it is," she continued laughing with glee. She stopped long enough to puff on her cigarette. I stopped abruptly.  
  
"Listen, Bridge. Sweety, darling. For your information, Maurice and I don't have sex," I said with such a sugary tone, it matched her perfectly, that I almost gagged myself. "Not in a few weeks, at least."  
  
"Oh, so you did have a history together," she nodded, an arrogant expression slamming onto her face. This girl was so full of herself that I would place money she talked to her reflection ever morning, telling herself how beautiful she was. "Well that explains a lot about you. The jealous ex-girlfriend who tries to wedge herself between her 'man' and his new girlfriend so that she won't be all alone. Poor wattle baby."  
  
"Bridget, you can't tell me you wouldn't break up with a guy if he had VD," I watched as a look of disgust spread across her makeup-caked face. She pressed her cigarette out in one of the ashtrays, then stood up from her seat. She pushed her bangs back from her forehead.  
  
"Um, when Bosco comes back tell him that I'll call him," she said breathily. I smiled mischievously, watching her blonde hair bob farther and farther away from me.  
  
"Hey," I felt a hand on my arm. Bosco watched helplessly as Bridget scurried out of the nightclub. "Where'd Bridget go?"  
  
"She said that she was sorry, but she thought so highly of you that she couldn't continue lying to you," I said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he eyed me.  
  
"She had VD, Bos," I stated. Bosco's eyes went wide. He sat down in her chair, looking somewhat stunned.  
  
"Damn, why do all the good broads have an STD?" 


	6. Chapter 6

"This day has been horrible," Bosco whined, flopping on his couch. I smiled sympathetically, sitting down across from him. I leaned against the base of his recliner, curling my legs against my chest. "I had a shitty day at work and then someone who I thought I might of connected with goes and lies about her disease."  
  
"You connected?" I laughed half-heartedly. If he really had been thinking about this girl as more than a one-nighter then he'd had more alcohol than I originally anticipated. He gazed off into space for a moment, contemplating his response. He shrugged after a few moments. I laid my chin on my arms, feeling somewhat guilty. I had gone and chased off a girl Bosco might've had a chance with because I thought he was too good for her. "Bos, you were too good for her."  
  
"You think?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded solemnly.  
  
"Know what else I think?" I glanced up at him from the floor.  
  
"No,"  
  
"That you wouldn't be taking this so hard if you weren't so drunk," I smiled. Bosco's lips curved into his wonderful smile.  
  
"I'm not that drunk," he protested.  
  
"You peed in your sink," I laughed. Bosco grinned sheepishly, turning an embarrassed red. My laughter faded as I watched him stuff a pillow over his face. "Red isn't a very good color on you, Bos. What's with the embarrassment? I couldn't ever picture you embarrassed and now I never want to see it again."  
  
His response was muffled. I could see the pillow moving back and forth with his mouth.  
  
"Take the pillow off your mouth, you moron," I giggled. Bosco took the pillow off of his face, revealing his flushed face.  
  
"I don't know. It takes a lot to get me embarrassed, but things have changed, I guess," he shrugged.  
  
"Since what?"  
  
"Well," he trailed off. He looked at me, a serious tone floating on his voice. "Since you."  
  
"Me?" I squeaked. Bosco smiled at my reaction. I cleared my throat, trying to regain my composure. "How the hell did I change things?"  
  
"Well, before I met you my best friend was my partner. I talked with her about everything, but it's good hanging out with you because we're both single. That and so far, you haven't managed to piss me off. Faith and I are constantly working each other's nerves. She thinks I can be an insensitive bastard and I think she can be a bitch. It happens,"  
  
"Well, that might change," I sighed softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bosco sat up.  
  
"I have a small confession,"  
  
"You don't have VD, do you?" he teased.  
  
"It's funny you should mention that, actually," I forced a laugh. I looked back down at the wood-paneled floor.  
  
"Raeanne, what is it you're not telling me?" he asked. I didn't answer him for the longest time. After a few minutes of silence, all I could hear was my heart beating in my eardrums and my shallow breathing, he slid onto the floor. He positioned himself in front of me. He lifted my chin with his finger, looking me straight in the eyes.  
  
"You know how I said you were too good for her?" I asked. Bosco nodded. "Well, I really do think you're too good for her. But, uh, I kind of scared her away so you wouldn't waste your time."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bosco raised an eyebrow. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Well-I-told-her-you-had-VD-and-when-you-asked-me-why-she-left-I told- you-that-she-was-the-one-with-VD," I said in one large breath. Bosco sat there with a completely shocked look on his face. He let it all absorb into him.  
  
"Well," he said after what seemed like an eternity of (yet again) silence.  
  
"You don't hate me do you?"  
  
"What?" Bosco creased his forehead, looking at me oddly. "No, no. I'm pretty flattered, actually."  
  
"Flattered?" I repeated.  
  
"Yea. Nobody looks out for me the way you do, and I just met you," Bosco smiled. I smiled in return. He took my hand in his, then brought it to his lips. I felt a chill zip up my spine as I had a sense of deja vu from the first day we met. "So, thanks."  
  
"Anytime," 


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up it was eerily warm on my backside and overly cold on my front. I tried to roll over, assuming I had thrown my blanket off in the middle of the night, but a human body stopped me. I nearly fell off of the bed in surprise, but stopped when I saw that Bosco and I were both fully clothed. Bosco yawned in his sleep, stretching out in his bed. I smiled to myself as he remained asleep. He somewhat resembled an angel in his sleep with his brown hair sticking up in all different directions. His face was slightly shadowed with facial hair and his jaw was dropped half an inch or so. I watched the steady rise and fall of his stomach for a few moments until I rolled out of his bed.  
  
I had trekked to his kitchen, grabbing an NYPD ball cap from his hat rack, and noticed his refrigerator was pretty well-stocked. I found all the ingredients I needed, then started to make pancakes and bacon. It wasn't very long before the aroma of the food wafted to the bedroom and woke him up, or it could have quite possibly been all the noise I made when I opened a cabinet and pans toppled onto my unsuspecting body.  
  
"Hi," I said softly, stretching my arms above my head. I waggled the spatula at an attempt of a wave. Bosco squinted around the room, trying to adjust to the harsh sunlight that filtered through the closed windows. His black wifebeater was pushed up and bunched around his upper abdomen, leaving his belly button bare. His boxers were white with the celebrated "I Love NY" logo printed across them repeatedly. They were too big for him however, and nearly fell off of his well-defined pelvic bone.  
  
I glanced down at my own attire, discovering that Bosco had evidently loaned me a pair of his flannel pajama bottoms, and an over-sized NYPD shirt.  
  
"Morning," he mumbled. He pulled his boxers up and his wifebeater down. He snapped to attention suddenly. "We didn't ah, do anything last night that I should know about did we?"  
  
"Not that I can recall," I shrugged. "Want some breakfast?"  
  
"You don't have to do that. It's my apartment," he announced with a small smile. He trudged over to the kitchen nook. He glanced at the food, nodded approvingly, then propped his arm onto my shoulder. He buried his eyes into the crook of his elbow. He muttered, "That smells really good."  
  
"Why thank you," I smiled proudly. I tried to flip a pancake, but with Bosco bobbing along with my shoulder, the pancake slipped out of the pan and onto the stove. "Damnit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This whole thing with you on my shoulder isn't going to work. You made me drop a pancake," I scolded. Bosco lifted his head from my shoulder.  
  
"Maybe you're not talented enough to flip pancakes," he grinned.  
  
"Ooh, you know?" I threatened emptily. "I don't have to give you this food."  
  
"Oh, yes you do," he smirked. "It's my food, my pan, and my," he trailed off. He took the spatula from my hand and looked at it critically. "What is this thing anyway? A spatzle?"  
  
"A spatzle?" I burst into a fit of giggles. I grabbed the "spatzle" from his hands. "It's a spatula, you moron."  
  
"What, you think I spend all my time cooking in the kitchen? It's a miracle my refrigerator had food in it. It's usually bagels and coffee for breakfast and mac n'cheese for dinner," he scoffed.  
  
"You should still know what a spatula is. I mean, you're Italian for God's sake," I laughed, flipping the pancake. "Don't you people live for food?"  
  
"'You people?'," he mimicked me. "I happen to make some very good Velveeta shells and cheese, thank you very much. I bet they could knock the socks off your pancakes and bacon any day."  
  
"Are you dissing my breakfast?" I gently flipped the spatula against his chest. He grinned and nodded.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it? Huh? Beat me to death with your spatula?" he taunted me. In a split second I was tackling his ribs, succeeding in pressing him into the corner of two walls.  
  
"Oh, my God!" he laughed hysterically. He pushed me away with his arms and feet. This only provoked me more, as he found out after I started to go after the soles of his feet. "Holy shit, stop it!"  
  
"You talked smack about my pancakes and bacon!" I cried, refusing to give in. Bosco started to laugh tears. He shriveled up into the fetal position, giving me a good angle at his ribs. His shoulders heaved with laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he managed to gasp.  
  
"You mean it?" I asked over his loud laughter. He nodded, unable to catch air. I retreated from my position above him, then returned to my pancakes. Bosco sat upright, sinking against the wall. He wiped his eyes, still chuckling. I looked down at the pan, where the pancakes were now smoking. I flipped the pancake over to find burnt a burnt black surface. I shot an irritable look at my friend. "Now, look what you did. You made me burn my pancakes." 


	8. Chapter 8

Jimmy Doherty, that's me, lived for his son. Joey was the only thing I had left in the world and I didn't get to see my son as much as I would like to. That left me with work. I love my job, even if it did mean seeing my ex-wife Kim Zambrano, and it helps me forget about things for awhile. If the fire was a five-alarm and there was a risk of losing my "brothers", there always was, my heart somehow managed to give me the rush of adrenaline I needed. I found it addicting.  
  
When Officer Maurice Boscorelli walked in with a curly-haired, vibrant-eyed, smiling image of a goddess on his arm, I felt a little bit of that adrenaline race through my veins. I also thought he'd fall of his chair in shock. How did an arrogant putz like Boscorelli get someone like her? I swallowed a piece of my omelette and tried to make it look like I wasn't looking at her.  
  
Too late. The goddess had seen me sneaking a peek at her and had smiled in my direction. For some reason, I couldn't even manage to smile back. Me, Jimmy "Lady Killer" Doherty. Instead I just stared. I bit down to chew, incoherently forgetting I had swallowed, and instead bit down on my tongue.  
  
"Damnit," I hissed. I sucked the drop of blood of my tongue.  
  
"Hey, Doherty," a voice called across the room. I looked up. Bosco and his lady friend were walking my away. Be cool, Jimmy. She's already caught you gawking at her, all you need to do now is say something incredibly mortifying and you can kiss this fantasy goodbye. "This here is my friend, Raeanne. She's a journalist with the Times and she's writing a piece about the officers and firefighters and how 9-11 is effecting their holidays."  
  
"Hi, beautiful," I smiled. Like that. Jesus, Doherty, could you be any more turned on by this girl? Raeanne smiled at me, looking me over once or twice.  
  
Hey, look on the bright side. Maybe she likes being hit on straight out of the gates and that's how Boscorelli scored the catch.  
  
"Hi, yourself handsome," she shot back without hesitation. Bosco glanced quickly at his companion. I couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Anyway," Bosco cleared his throat. He wrapped his arm around her waist, which caused Raeanne to shoot him a confused look. Bosco ignored it, looking back to me.  
  
"What did you need, Boscorelli?" I asked, smug with the thought that maybe she wasn't exactly comfortable with Bosco being so "friendly" with her. Bosco's eyes caught something.  
  
"Never mind, I'll talk to Taylor," he replied. He left Raeanne to go talk with Alex Taylor, one of the only two females in the fire station. Raeanne looked after him.  
  
"Want some omelette?" I offered her. She turned her head toward me, her eyes still lingering on Bosco.  
  
"What?" she asked, finally dragging her pupils off of him.  
  
"Want some omelette?" I repeated.  
  
"No thanks, I ate at Bosco's," she sat down across from me. I felt my heart sink. Maybe they are involved after all. Only one way to find out. Well, two, but I didn't really feel like having Boscorelli fly across the room and try to beat me up.  
  
"How long have you two been a thing?" I smiled politely. She looked like she might pass out with laughter.  
  
"Bosco and I are just good friends. I spent the night at his house last night because he wanted to talk," she giggled. I grinned.  
  
"Bosco wanted to talk? As in sit down and have an in-depth conversation with you?" I questioned. Raeanne nodded. "I'm sorry, I just can't imagine him being the talking type."  
  
"Oh, yea. He's very talkative, you just have to talk about the right subjects to really get him started," she said as if it were the best-known fact in the world.  
  
"I bet your boyfriend gets jealous whenever you spend the night at Bosco's," I winked.  
  
"No boyfriend at all," she shrugged. Jackpot.  
  
"A gorgeous girl like you in a huge city such as this, and you can't find a guy?"  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" she retorted. I shook my head. "Well, why can't a gorgeous guy like you find a girl in a huge city such as this?"  
  
"Because," I said after careful thought. "I'm bad with women."  
  
"That's a lame excuse," she jested.  
  
"It's true. My wife Kim and I had Joey and then we divorced. I was getting married, but I kind of screwed that over with a really bad mistake,"  
  
"Sorry," she blushed.  
  
"Okay, it's all set," Bosco re-joined us. Raeanne and I looked at him. "Faith and I are on-duty, so we're going to get going. We'll get busted for hanging around. I'm going to leave you here, and after you're done you can call a cab."  
  
"What happens if they get called out to a fire?" she asked.  
  
"Well, then you can hang around and wait for us to come back or you could still call a cab," I offered. Raeanne smiled gratefully. Bosco reached in his pocket then gave her a $20 and a $5.  
  
"I really have to hit the road," he apologized. He leaned down and hugged her. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, but before he straightened himself up, he gave her a peck on the check. I could hardly contain myself from rolling my eyes. "I'll call you, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Raeanne smiled. She turned back to me.  
  
"Shall we begin with the interrogation?" I smiled.  
  
"Where do you want to start?" she asked. She slid a legal pad across the table. I caught it, glanced over it, and returned my gaze to her. Here goes nothing.  
  
"How about this question? What's your phone number?" 


	9. Chapter 9

"Here we are," I looked up at my new-old apartment building. I waited until the cabbie pulled the taxi over, then opened the door. Jimmy followed me out. I started to dig the cash Bosco had given me out of my purse, but Jimmy stopped me.  
  
"Let me," he smiled his dimply smile. He leaned into the open passenger side window and gave the cabbie a $20.  
  
"Thanks," I smiled gratefully as he emerged from the window frame.  
  
"It was my idea, my date, my expense," he held up his hands. The taxi peeled away from the curb, leaving Jimmy and I in a cloud of exhaust fumes.  
  
"Guess he couldn't wait to get home," I giggled through my chattering teeth.  
  
"Guess not," Jimmy laughed. He glanced up, examining the building. "I almost bought one of these apartments."  
  
"Nice, huh?" I rubbed my hands together, trying to warm up. He nodded. The city air was brisk and un-friendly, making it hard to stay warm even with the proper attire. Jimmy took note of my discomfort and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He was taller than I was, so I fit neatly underneath his arm. I gazed up at him to see him peering back down at me. He brushed a stray curl away from my face. "I'd invite you in, but I'm afraid my place isn't that clean."  
  
"It's okay," he assured me. He wrapped his other arm around me, pulling me into a warm hug. He placed a gentle kiss on the end of my nose. I stood on my tiptoes, planting a firm kiss on his lips. "I should be getting home. I have to pick up Joey from Kim's today."  
  
"Alright," I reluctantly agreed, stepping away from him. I waited with him, tucked underneath his arm still, until another taxi pulled up.  
  
"Can I call you?" Jimmy kissed me again.  
  
"You better," I stated. I turned to go into my apartment where I'm sure it was warm.  
  
When I stepped off the elevator onto my floor, the first person I saw was Bosco. He was sitting against my door, his knees curled up under his arms. He was resting his chin on his forearms, tapping his fingers impatiently. He looked very pissed. He jumped to his feet the moment he saw me.  
  
"Hi," I smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" he snapped. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Yea, it's 1:00, Dad," I rolled my eyes, shoving my apartment key into the lock. I twisted it, then pushed the door open. Bosco followed me into the apartment.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked haughtily. I dropped my purse onto the floor, then flounced onto my couch. I propped my feet up on the coffee table.  
  
"Out," I sighed deeply.  
  
"I figured so much," Bosco sat down in my recliner. "With who? What were you doing?"  
  
"Jimmy. Dancing. Drinking," I counted off on my fingers.  
  
"For two hours?" Bosco cried incredulously.  
  
"Bos, need I remind you that it takes a long time to get around this city when you don't have sirens attached to your car?" I asked somewhat impatiently. "What are you getting so damn touchy about, anyway? I'm allowed to go out and have a good time, ya know."  
  
"I told you I'd call you," Bosco reminded me. I let my arms drop from my stretch and hit the couch.  
  
"Bos, in guy talk that means next Thursday," I snorted, shaking my head. "Just because you call and I'm not home doesn't mean that you have to come over and stake out my front door to see what the hell I'm doing."  
  
"New York's a very dangerous city. I'm just trying to watch out for you, Raeanne. You don't know the streets the way I do,"  
  
"I can hold my own,"  
  
"Why'd you go out with that jerk anyway?" Bos changed the subject. I felt my eyes flare with anger. Bosco was bending the last straw on the camel's back. How dare he invite himself into my private life and then stomp all over my choice of men?  
  
"He happens to be a very nice gentleman," I shot back.  
  
"Maybe to a drunk slut," Bosco muttered under his breath. And the straw broke.  
  
"What the fuck did you just say?" Bosco snapped his head up from the back of the chair, a look of remorse immediately falling across his face.  
  
"I didn't mean you," he stuttered.  
  
"Get out of my apartment!" I shouted. Bosco quietly slipped out of my apartment. A few seconds later he popped his head back in the door.  
  
"For what it's worth, I wasn't talking about you," he declared.  
  
"Get out!" I repeated.  
  
"Fine!" Bosco roared back. He slammed the door behind him and I promptly buried my head in my hands and fought the feeling to cry. 


	10. Chapter 10

"So did you spend the night at your girlfriend's again?" Faith Yokas asked her partner as she turned onto a side street. Bosco had been incredibly quiet, doing nothing but staring out the window for the majority of the 20 minutes they had been on shift. Normally he would've told Faith every juicy detail of his night by now.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," Bosco interjected.  
  
"Bos, you've known her four days and you've spent every waking hour with the girl. Don't tell me she's not your girlfriend," Faith smiled. Bosco shot Faith an irritated look.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, and besides that, I don't think she's ever going to want to talk to me, again," he shrugged, looking back out the window. Faith's emotional radar kicked in. She could tell something was wrong with him, but until he said that she thought maybe they had been up doing wild only-god-knows-whats all night and he was just tired.  
  
"What'd you do?" she sighed softly.  
  
"Why do you automatically assume that I did something?" Bosco replied defensively.  
  
"Don't you usually?" Faith pointed out.  
  
"Alright, so maybe I said something that got her royally pissed. It's not like I said it on purpose, she just thought I was saying something about her. Which I wasn't,"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Something about her boyfriend," he waved his hand at Faith, trying to play it off as no big thing.  
  
"What kind of thing?" Faith glanced at her partner. "And who's she dating?"  
  
"I mentioned that her boyfriend kind of slept with his best friend's wife at his own bachelor party, and she thought I called her the drunk slut," Bosco quietly stated. The stunning realization that she knew who he might be talking about slapped her hard across the face.  
  
Faith made sure she checked the rearview mirror, then slammed on the brakes. Bosco lurched forward in his seat, his seatbelt stopping him from slamming against the dashboard.  
  
"Christ, what was that for?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Who's she dating, Bosco?" Faith asked.  
  
"Would you just watch the road and keep driving?" he changed the subject.  
  
"Who is she dating, Bosco?" she was answered with the open arms of silence. Faith made sure she spoke very slowly and clearly. "Maurice. I want you to tell me who this girl is dating. I want you to tell me right now."  
  
"Doherty," Bosco finally admitted. A car horn blared at the police cruiser. Faith impatiently pulled over onto the side of the street, pulling on the emergency brake. She grabbed Bosco's arm. He looked at her.  
  
"I can't believe you would even mention that," she tutted. Bosco glared at her.  
  
"I don't care what you think," Bosco lied straight through his teeth, turning his cheek.  
  
"You've got to get over it, Bosco. If she doesn't want you, she doesn't want you," Faith firmly told him. Bosco turned around his seat, trying a bewildered look on for size.  
  
"What are you talking about, Yokas?" he squinted.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Faith nodded. "You can't stand the fact that you've devoted every last ounce of energy to this girl since the day you met her and how does she repay you? By going out with someone else."  
  
"You're crazy," Bosco cocked his head, knowing she was right.  
  
"Am I? Or are you the crazy one? I mean, so what if she doesn't like you? You're not boyfriend and girlfriend. You only like her as a friend," Faith knew exactly what she was doing - she only prayed it would work. "Right?"  
  
"Right,"  
  
"I mean, come on. The moment you saw her you thought, 'Hey, she's not that beautiful. I can deal with this. I'll be her friend, share my deepest secrets with her, and not fall for her.' Right?"  
  
"Right," Bosco felt a tear squeeze into the corner of his eye. He blinked it away furiously.  
  
"Don't lie to yourself," Faith scolded him. "But, don't go and ruin her life just because she doesn't want to be with you. That'll only make her miserable, and if you truly love her, then that'll only make you miserable, too."  
  
"I never said I loved her," Bosco smirked.  
  
"I've seen the way you look at her, Bosco. Don't think I'm that blind," Faith smiled. 


	11. Chapter 11

It had been 3 days since I had seen Bosco and I felt like I was in withdrawal. I had woken up in the middle of the night twice, expecting to see him asleep next to me or in the living room on the couch. Sleeping peacefully with his cherubic expression. When that happened I would either roll over on my side and try not to think about our short friendship, or I would start to cry softly. I'd end up falling asleep curled in a ball, my palms shoved into my eyes to subside the tears that would just keep coming.  
  
Jimmy and I had gone on two more dates during those three days. He could tell something was wrong and did everything in his power to make me laugh and smile... and he did. He kept my mind off of my fallen best friend for the most part, but there was still a little voice in the back of my mind that shouted Bosco's name.  
  
Sharp, rapid knocks on my apartment door interrupted my thoughts - of Bosco, of Jimmy, and of the fact that I probably wouldn't be suffering like this if I hadn't had moved from Chicago. I lifted my head from my knees, my secure position on my recliner. I approached my door cautiously since I wasn't expecting any visitors. When I pressed my eye to the peephole I didn't see anything. I opened the door slowly. Flowers were at my doorstep. I picked them up then carried them inside. I breathed in their scent.  
  
Carnations, my favorite. I dug around the flowers gingerly for a card. After I put the flowers in a vase and filled it with some water, I took the card to the recliner. I opened it gingerly.  
  
Raeanne,  
  
I'd be deeply honored if you would meet me at The Bridle Path in Central Park at 3:00 PM. I'll have a limo waiting outside the apartment at 2:30 to take you where I want you to go. I'll have a horse ready for you at the Path. Much Love, Me.  
  
* * *  
  
It was 3:15 and the brisk December air was biting. It wasn't like Jimmy to be late, in fact he had been early for our previous dates. After the limo driver gave me a note with the specific location of where I was supposed to be sitting and dropped me off at the Reservoir, it hadn't taken me very long to get to the bench. Another bouquet of flowers was sitting on it with my name on the card. Nothing but my name. A few curious riders had looked me over as the rode by. A prim and mid-50s couple had smiled warmly as they passed.  
  
At 3:25 I was getting agitated, and my body was starting to grow numb from the breeze that had picked up. I was walking away from the bench when I heard a horribly clipped British accent calling my name. I whirled around to see who it was. To my over-whelming surprise, Bosco was galloping my way on a white steed.  
  
"Don't leave, milady!" he called out. I suppressed my laughter until he got within earshot.  
  
"Bosco, what are you doing here?" I giggled insanely. Bosco dismounted from his horse, giving me a good view of his outfit. He wore an exact copy of Hugh Jackman's outfit in "Kate and Leopold" - the white high- collar shirt, an off-white button-down vest over it, and a dark blue crushed velvet jacket with fancy gold lace on the edges. His pants were off- white, form fitting, and disappeared into brown leather riding boots. "Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"I came to give a noble surprise to milady," he smiled. I couldn't help but giggle at the sound of his British imitation. He was so horrible at it, but I thought so highly of him for gathering the guts to even wear the outfit. He gently brought a rose down from the 1800s-type saddle of the horse. He brought it to his nose, then offered it to me.  
  
"You should save that for your date, Bos," I stated, looking for Jimmy.  
  
"You are my date, madam," Bosco took my hand and gently pressed the white flower into the palm of my hand.  
  
"You left the note?" I felt my jaw drop. Bosco grinned. "Where's my horse?"  
  
"A proper lady doesn't ride a horse by herself," he shook his head. He gently kissed my free hand, then led me to the horse. "She should always ride with a gentleman."  
  
"What's this for, Bosco?" I asked as I threw my leg over the saddle. I positioned myself as Bosco climbed onto the hose, sitting behind me. He wrapped his arms around me to grip onto the reigns.  
  
"I wanted to say I was sorry," he announced. I turned my head to look back at him. His eyes were shining.  
  
"You really want to make it up to me?" I whispered. A young couple, not much older than me, stopped to stare at us.  
  
"Hello," Bosco smiled. He kicked the horse, sending us trotting into a more private location.  
  
"Why don't you do romantic things for me like that Brit, Nat?" I heard the girl complain. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Bosco stopped the horse in a private nook of the Bridal Path. I re-positioned myself so that I sat side-saddle.  
  
"Yes, I do want to make it up to you," he told me.  
  
"Stop talking like you're from England," I grinned. Bosco's face lit up.  
  
"I'm not the best am I?" he laughed. I shook my head.  
  
"Bos. I love this so much, it's so sweet. I mean, none of my other best friends would've done this for me," I stopped to laugh. "Then, again my best friends were girls."  
  
"Well I bet they never loved you the way I do," Bosco said matter-of- factly. I felt the smile on my face dip into a serious expression. Bosco's face softened too.  
  
"I'm sure they didn't," 


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Jimmy. You're hot-to-trot girlfriend's here,"  
  
Those were the first words Jimmy woke up to. I shot an exasperated look at paramedic Carlos Nieto. Even though everyone in the station house had met me the day I interviewed them, he still referred to me as "Jimmy's hot-to-trot girlfriend, Raeanne". He smiled sheepishly. Jimmy sat up on his low bed, stretching. He rubbed his eyes then glanced at Carlos and I.  
  
"Hi," he gave his best attempt at a smile. It was tired and weary, obviously from lack of sleep due to a busy night. He stood up and crossed the room. He wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his head into my shoulder. I hugged him against my body, rocking him back and forth gently.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" I whispered.  
  
"Yes," he shook his head no. I couldn't help but be amused by the little kid that was whining inside of him.  
  
"Carlos, do you mind?" I prompted.  
  
"Nope," he smiled, sitting down on his own bed. "Have at it, kids. I don't get jealous."  
  
"Carlos," Jimmy looked over my shoulder. "She wants to talk to me alone."  
  
"Oh," Carlos grinned, looking a little embarrassed. He swiftly exited, no questions asked. Jimmy pulled away just enough to gaze down at me.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you know these past few days that I've spent with you have been really great," I smiled. Jimmy nodded. He picked me up and carried me to his bed. He set me down, climbed back into it, and laid his head on my lap. He gazed up at me as I ran my hands through his thick, dark hair.  
  
"They've been great for me too," he smiled.  
  
"Well, you also know they've been somewhat of a whirlwind for me," I sighed silently. "I just moved to the city 8 days ago and a lot of things have happened. My editor pulled some strings and had me bumped me up from weekly human interest reporter to the early morning co-anchor on the local news station. I start next week, by the way. You better watch me. I met my best friend, I met you," I gently tapped his nose.  
  
"I'm the whirlwind right?" he chided.  
  
"Perhaps," I grinned. "I mean, Jimmy you're the perfect guy. You're sweet, you're charming, you're funny and smart... Plus you do have those great dimples which makes every woman within a 10 mile radius melt and swoon at your feet."  
  
"They are great dimples, aren't they?" Jimmy laughed.  
  
"But,"  
  
"Well, I have to pride myself on that, too," Jimmy started to make a joke, but he stopped when he saw the serious turn the conversation had steered. "Oh, that kind of but."  
  
"Jimmy, I want to be your friend. Nothing more, nothing less," I laid it down, plain and simple. Jimmy's normally sparkling eyes were now dully glistening.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. His voice sounded very small, very childlike. I shook my head, biting the inside of my cheek.  
  
"Something happened. But, it wasn't you," I assured him, taking his hand in mine. He squeezed mine in response. "In fact, someone else happened."  
  
"Boscorelli?" Jimmy wondered. I nodded. "I knew it. I saw the way you looked at him. Your eyes were all big and wide, like he was the most fascinating creature on the planet. When you agreed to go with me on all those dates, I just figured you looked up to him as a brother or something. Since we've established you don't have any."  
  
"Well, it's funny but I saw him as my best friend until yesterday,"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
That question caused me to think a little. What exactly did make me realize that I had these feelings toward Maurice Boscorelli? Was it how adorable he looked in his Prince Bosco outfit? I admit it, he looked ridiculous yet sexy. Was it the fact that he apologized by taking me around Central Park on a beautiful white stallion, just to prove he was sorry? He was right, nobody I knew would've ever done that. It was something I only experienced in my dreams. It could've been the accent. I was always a sucker for a foreign accent, even if it did sound like a mix between an Australian and a Wisconsin native.  
  
"What didn't he do?" I smiled. "Actually, I think I've known for awhile. I just didn't want to rush into anything. I met him the day I arrived in New York and we hardly spent time apart for 3 days straight. It was impossible not to fall in-, it was impossible not to start liking him." 


	13. Chapter 13

"Raeanne, could you come into my office?" Linda Winston, my new boss, beckoned to me as I passed her office. I hesitantly stepped in, afraid I had done something wrong.  
  
"Yes, Linda?" I asked. She offered me a clipboard and a pen.  
  
"Here's your assignment,"  
  
"I, I thought I was doing co-anchor with Hal," I stated confusedly. Linda looked up from the paper she was furiously scribbling on.  
  
"Not today," she smiled.  
  
"Well, when will I?"  
  
"Is that what Callaghan told you?" she inquired.  
  
"That was the impression he gave me when he transferred me, yes," I nodded vigorously. Linda, looking somewhat flustered, stood up and put the clipboard in my grasp.  
  
"Sweetheart, nobody waltzes in from a reporting job and is automatically a co-anchor on the first day. You have to earn your way around here," she informed me kindly. "Now, I don't know what your policy was at the Times, but this station is a lot different than the paper."  
  
"I wasn't asking for a favor," I started to protest. Linda pushed me out of the office gently.  
  
"That," she jabbed at the clipboard. "Is a favor I shouldn't be giving you. It's breaking news and I usually don't let new reporters handle something like this. But, I've seen your work. I like it. So, here's your chance to prove to me you can handle the heat. If you screw up, then you're just going to be a normal issues reporter. No if ands or buts."  
  
"Linda," I looked up from the information. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. "When do I have to be on the scene?"  
  
"30 minutes. No later," with that she shut the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sullivan, Davis, Boscorelli, Yokas," Officer Danny Rosenthal called into the dressing room. The four officers looked up from their conversations. "The Lieutenant wants to see you in his office, ASAP."  
  
"What kind of trouble did you get us into this time, Bosco?" Ty sighed, grabbing his coat and hat.  
  
"I get myself into my own trouble, thanks," Bosco sneered.  
  
"Ain't that the truth," Faith sighed softly. The four officers were in no hurry to meet their fate as they approached the room, but they knew if they stalled for time they'd never hear the end of it.  
  
"Knock, Davis," Bosco commanded.  
  
"I'm not knocking, you knock," Ty insisted.  
  
"Hell no. I'm not going to be the first victim," Bosco shook his head. Faith pushed between them as they continued arguing, then rapped on the door shortly.  
  
"Come in," the Lieutenant barked.  
  
"Don't they ever stop?" Sully hissed to Faith.  
  
"And miss a chance to shake their lives up a bit? Not a chance," she rolled her eyes. The group entered the office, promptly standing in a line and saluting.  
  
"At ease," Johnson dismissed. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm giving you four clowns a different assignment than you're used to."  
  
"What assignment is that, sir?" Sully asked.  
  
"There's a hostage situation at the Prada Sport store in Soho. It's not official, but witnesses say there's at least 6 or 7 guys with Pre Bans and all sorts of other semi-automatics. They've got cops on the scene, but there're not a lot,"  
  
"In Soho, sir?" Faith raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, in Soho, Officer Yokas," Johnson snapped. "They want some backup, and I owe the Lieutenant in the vicinity a favor. So, I'm sending him 4 cruisers. Two are already on their way. Gentlemen, Officer Yokas, this is a very dangerous situation. There's an un-disclosed number of hostages in the store, but you can be assured since it's near the holidays it's a lot. From what I understand some of the shooters grabbed people off the street, and there's been reports of reporters being shot at from the upstairs windows. Don't get in anyone's way, your job is to keep the journalists away from the scene."  
  
"We'll do our best, sir," Bosco announced.  
  
"Don't start kissing my ass now, Bosco," Johnson turned around and turned on a TV. A news crew was already at the scene of the situation. It was eerily still, the only things moving were the panic-stricken cops and SWAT team members who were trying to take a firm grip of the situation. Through the large glass windows one could see masked men rushing around with hostages as shield. Johnson shook his head and dismissed his officers to do his duty. He looked back at the TV.  
  
"As you can see, this is a very dangerous situation. There are numerous hostages inside the store. Just moments ago, a reporter for a different station was shot at. His camera man took the bullet," a reporter said. She was in front of a news van, blocking herself from the store windows. The Lieutenant didn't recognize her and figured she was new. He took pity upon her. "Reporting live from the scene of the Prada Sport shop in Soho, I'm Raeanne Spangler for Channel 32 news." 


	14. Chapter 14

Bosco wearily drug his hand over his face, partially to keep him awake and partially in frustration. He took a moment to look over at Faith, keeping his handgun aimed over the door of his cruiser at the Prada store. Faith was repeatedly checking the bullets in her gun. It was the fifth time she had checked the damn thing in a span of an hour. Bosco looked back at the glass house, wishing he could see what was going on. Nothing had happened, nobody had gone past a window in the past half hour. He knew that the lunatics were being negotiated with, they had already told the waiting force to kiss their asses because they weren't coming out alive. Bosco knew all he needed was one clear shot at one of the bastards. That would teach them to waste his time.  
  
He didn't know what annoyed him more. The fact that he had been sitting in the exact position for the past 4 hours, or the dumbass journalists that were constantly trying to sneak around the store to get a good shot. Didn't they realize that one crew, including the reporter, had been obliterated from a second story window just because they were there? Bosco could imagine what would happen if they had somehow found a spot where they were only 10 feet from the store.  
  
"How you holding up, Davis?" Bosco called over, turning to his left. The cruiser parked next to his belonged to Sullivan and Davis. They had sloppily pulled in, making an over-lapping barricade between the officers and the shop. Which had suited Faith just fine. Ty looked back at Bosco, an unsubtle agitated expression on his long face.  
  
"I wish one of these assholes would just pop up for one second," he smiled tiredly.  
  
"You and me both. All I need is one good shot," Bosco threatened.  
  
"Well, if one of the SWAT teams shoots the bastard first, don't feel too let down, boys," Sully spoke up. He didn't bat an eye, didn't look away from the store. "It's their job to shoot. You just get paid to hold your gun and look good while they get paid to do all the work."  
  
"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you back up. This is a very dangerous location, and you shouldn't even be here," a rookie cop gently pushed a nosy photojournalist back. The moment the group of four had set foot upon the scene, they were informed they were to take positions as snipers. Shoot upon sight of a terrorist. The rookies would keep the journalists away from the scene. Bosco quickly looked behind his shoulder to see what the ruckus was about. He had to do a double take. He thought he had seen a flash of curly, brown hair. His heart floated back to his chest when he realized Raeanne was the new co-anchor of Channel 32. She was safe, drinking her beloved tea and flirting with the cameras. Driving every man in the city crazy with her good looks and great personality.  
  
Hopefully she was thinking about him.  
  
"Bos, are you gonna keep your eyes on the shop or are you going to keep gawking at the cameras?" Faith sent Bosco crashing back down. Bosco turned back toward the building silently. He stared absently into one of the giant windows. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I thought I saw Raeanne," Bosco mumbled, hardly loud enough for himself to hear. Bosco shook his head, trying to shake the haunting image of... hair. That's all he had seen. It could've been any other spiral- haired brunette. They were everywhere.  
  
"Was it her?" Faith jerked her head around, scanning the crowd intensively. "Wait, I thought you said she was gonna be co-anchor for 32."  
  
"She -" Bosco was suddenly interrupted by a air-piercing scream.  
  
"Get down!" Bosco saw a female officer lunge toward the crowd of camera crews. Repetitious gunshots echoed on the glass, making him duck and turn around. He heard more bullets, this time coming from all angles. He saw two dark figures retreat from the window as another one seemed to slide to the floor. Keeping pressed near the ground he crawled toward Sully and Davis, who were frantically trying to see who was shot at. As he pushed Davis aside his breath caught in his throat. This time the beautiful brown tresses were spotted with blood. 


	15. Chapter 15

Bosco had never been so scared in his life. Not ever. He had bolted between Sully and Davis, nearly knocking Davis off of his feet. Which wasn't an easy task for a 5'9" officer such as Bosco. He dodged between other awe-struck officers and jumped over any other obstacle in his way. It was only 30 yards or so, but the closer he got to the victim the farther away he seemed. As he ran his eyes confirmed what was his worst fear - Raeanne was lying on the ground. She was motionless, her skin was pale, but her eyes were still open. The female officer was lying next to her, her arms thrown around Raeanne to throw her out of harm's way. The cameraman was sobbing a few feet away, his camera thrown on the ground.  
  
Other officers were busy administrating first aid. Bosco finally reached his girlfriend, breathing shallowly from his sprint. He kneeled down next to an officer from the 68th Precinct. He was taking Raeanne's pulse as other officers rushed toward other victims. Bosco pushed the officer out of the way, careless to apologize. The officer started to protest.  
  
"Please," Bosco said. "This is my girlfriend."  
  
"Alright, man," the officer gave up without a fight.  
  
"Hi, sweetheart," he took a deep breath, holding his head near her chest. He wasn't an expert in first aid, but her pulse was still going strong. He felt something warm and sticky on his hand. He glanced down to see his hand lying in a small puddle of blood. It was sliding from underneath Raeanne's body. Bosco looked up in alarm. "Where the fuck are the paramedics?! I need some paramedics!"  
  
"They're coming," the young officer assured him. Bosco took Raeanne's hand in his and squeezed it gently.  
  
"Hi, Bos," she gave a half-attempt at a smile. Her lips weren't as colored as usual. Instead, a drained pink took its spot.  
  
"Hi," he smiled, relieved she was at least talking to him. "Where does it hurt?"  
  
"I can't feel anything," she answered, sounding lost and scared. Her green eyes were spilling tears by the second. Bosco gently wiped them away, then kissed her hand gently. He closed his eyes at the touch of her clammy skin. He forced a smile.  
  
"The paramedics are coming, I promise," he felt tears springing into his own eyes. He was so scared. For her, for the officer lying still next to her and not responding, and for him. What would he do without her? The thought made him jerk his head up again. "I need some Goddamn paramedics! Where are the paramedics?!"  
  
"I see them!" a nearby officer called out in response. Bosco couldn't see much from his position on the ground. Just the crowd trembling, a few moving around a bit.  
  
"I thought you were going to be co-anchor," Bosco tried to laugh. He could see the blood slowly spreading from her shirt to the black asphalt. "What happened with that?"  
  
"Callaghan lied," she whispered hoarsely. "Bos, I can't feel anything except for your hand. I can't move my legs or anything. What happened to me?"  
  
"Well, sweety, you got yourself into a little bit of a predicament. Nothing the paramedics can't handle, though. They do this shit all the time. Rescue people and take them to the doctors. I wish I could be your hero right now, but I don't know much about that subject," Bosco answered, trying his best to sound up-beat. As if he had been in this situation before. As if it happened everyday. He looked to the officer. The name Morris was embroidered on the pocket of his jacket. "How's she doing, Morris?"  
  
"Not good," Morris mouthed back. Bosco turned back to Raeanne. Her facial expressions seemed to be growing grimmer and grimmer. He gently stroked her hand, hoping that by some miracle the blood would rise to her skin.  
  
"Do you know what happened?"  
  
"I was doing a live report when I heard gunshots. I turned to look to see what was happening, and the next thing I knew you were pushing that cop away. Did Steve get hurt?" she questioned.  
  
"Steve?" Bosco repeated, a confused look spreading across his face.  
  
"My cameraman,"  
  
"He's fine. A little shaken up, I think. He's crying, but some other officers are checking him out to see what's up," he answered, after looking at the cameraman. "I'm more worried about you."  
  
"Where did it hit me?"  
  
"Excuse me!" a voice shouted. Bosco looked up from Raeanne, who was staring back at him intently. He saw Kim, Doc, Carlos, and Alex pushing through the crowd. Carlos and Alex stopped at the fallen officer as Doc and Kim jogged over to Bosco.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?" Bosco snapped.  
  
"They wouldn't let us get through until the scene was secure," Kim sighed, glancing over Raeanne. Her face fell. "Jimmy said she was going to be co-"  
  
"Let's just get her in the bus, Kim," Doc interrupted as he unpackaged saline, morphine, sterile syringes, and various other instruments. Bosco watched from a few feet away as they administered the morphine and various other drugs. He wrapped his arms around his waist and forbade himself from shedding a tear. He only did that at funerals and when he and his mother got in fights. He refused to shed a tear over this girl because she wasn't Angela Boscorelli. And she wasn't going to die. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Here you go," a coffee cup appeared in Bosco's line of vision. He looked up from his perch on the front pew of the chapel in Angel of Mercy Hospital. Jimmy was standing above him, a torn smile tugging at his lips. Bosco took the Styrofoam cup from the firefighter's hands and gave him a grateful smile in return. Jimmy sat down next to him, taking a sip from his own coffee cup.  
  
"When did you get here?" Bosco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"About an hour ago. When they wouldn't tell us anything I decided to come down here. Kim said you were down here, so I brought you some coffee," Jimmy answered. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Since they brought her in," Bosco sighed, trying to wrench his mind away from the scene in Soho. He couldn't stop the images from flooding in his mind over and over. He could even see them flashing before his eyes when he was staring at the giant Jesus crucifix that hung in the front of the chapel. "I thought I saw her, but I thought she was at the studio. I turned around, and next thing I knew I saw her lying on the ground. So, I panicked and ran over to her and pushed this Officer Morris kid out of the way."  
  
"Was she conscious?" Jimmy wanted to know. Bosco nodded sadly. "What did the doctors tell you?"  
  
"Not a damn thing," his friend scorned. "They kept talking about how it was going to be a messy operation because it might've hit her spinal cord and that there wasn't an exit wound, so they had to locate the bullet and remove it."  
  
"Here," Jimmy could tell Bosco was frustrated as hell. He dug into his pocket and pulled a string of Rosary beads. He held them out for Bosco to take. Bosco shook his head.  
  
"No thanks," he released his left hand. His own string tumbled from his hand then caught on his thumb and swung from there for a few seconds.  
  
"I didn't think you were the religious type," Jimmy announced. Bosco kept his eyes trained on the crucifix. He wasn't deeply religious at all. More of a non-practicing Catholic. He prayed when he felt the time was necessary, and he was a good boy when he wasn't being his well-known sex- crazy, short-tempered self. Though Raeanne was of Christian faith, he knew he'd feel better once he prayed for her.  
  
"I'm not usually," Bosco agreed. "I figured it couldn't hurt."  
  
"Bos, Jimmy," Faith's voice echoed against the chapel walls. Bosco and Jimmy both stood up and looked to the back of the room, where Faith and Kim stood. Faith had driven over after leaving Fred a note on the refrigerator, saying she was heading to the hospital to be with her friends. Kim's shift was nearly over by the time she was done filling out the masses of paperwork so she had also accompanied Bosco in the waiting room. They were both to alert him if anything happened, good or bad.  
  
"What happened?" Bosco felt his heart begin to race. He could feel his muscles tense up.  
  
"We just saw the doctor. He said since there's no family or spouse he'd like to talk to you," Kim answered, crossing her arms nervously.  
  
"Did he say what's up?" Jimmy questioned as the small group herded themselves through the long corridors to the waiting area of the ER. Faith shook her head, trying to stay calm for Bosco. Dr. Casey Nichols and a small band of surgeons were busy discussing amongst themselves when they returned. The promptly stopped the conversation and turned toward Bosco. Dr. Nichols and a surgeon took Bosco aside to a private corner of the room. Faith, Kim, and Jimmy's curious eyes bore into the back of the doctor's heads.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Boscorelli. I'm Dr. McGinnis. I was the chief surgeon during Ms. Spangler's operation," Dr. McGinnis smiled warmly. Bosco rolled his eyes. Come on, Doc, you're killing me. Tell me what happened and spare me the news brief. McGinnis took the hint. "Well, Mr. Boscorelli, when we took Raeanne from the ER to surgery we weren't sure if she was going to live or die. As you know, she was in poor, if not critical, condition and one wrong move could've ended it all.  
  
"We took her to radiology, where they discovered that the bullet had shattered upon entry of her body. It only shattered into three pieces as you can see," the surgeon held the x-ray up for Bosco to see. Bosco winced. "but we were able to retrieve all of the pieces."  
  
"That's good," Bosco sighed slightly.  
  
"Yes, it is. One of the smaller pieces didn't go much farther than some of the fatty tissue in her lower back. The other smaller piece strayed toward the left and punctured part of her left lung. She was breathing fairly well until she reached here, when her lung started to fade in and out of operation. The larger piece, well sadly, it managed to knick a portion of her spinal cord,"  
  
"Christ," Bosco mumbled, rubbing his temples gently to see if he could halt his oncoming headache. This McGinnis guy was really beginning to piss him off and Bosco could feel his temper breaking down. Why wouldn't he just say if Raeanne was alive?  
  
"It didn't do enough to damage her entirely," the doctor jumped back in. "We were able to remove the bullet without any further damage being done. Ms. Spangler is in stable condition. She's temporarily paralyzed because of the location of the bullet. In time, she should be able to walk."  
  
"So you're saying she's alive?" Bosco held his breath.  
  
"Yes, sir," he answered with a nod. Bosco let out a long breath of relief. "She's alive and should be recovering from the medication very shortly. We're moving her up to her private room right now. We didn't want her to be disturbed by a constant flow of a roommate's visitors, what she needs is rest and relaxation. Do you know of any family members that she might like to contact? Cousins?"  
  
"No, she hasn't mentioned any. I know she has some friends in Ohio and in Chicago, but I'd have to wait for her to get their addresses," Bosco shook his head. "How long is recovery going to take?"  
  
"Anywhere from 30 to 60 days," Dr. McGinnis heralded.  
  
"When can I see her?"  
  
"A nurse will be down to lead you to her room as soon as Raeanne's settled. You'll make the visit brief once she's awake. I don't want her getting worked up,"  
  
"Thanks," Bosco shook his hand. He watched the doctors walk off, slapping each other on the back in congratulations. He rolled his neck in a circular motion. He caught the blank stares of Faith, Kim, and Jimmy. He wiped away a tear.  
  
"Is she-?" Faith's face crumpled.  
  
"She's alive," was all Bosco could manage to say before he started to let the tears slide down his cheeks. But before his friends got the chance to hug him, Bosco pulled the Rosary from his pocket and kissed it. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Happy anniversary," I stopped staring boredly out of the hospital window and looked over to the room door. Bosco was standing in the doorway, his hands behind his back and a broad grin on his lips.  
  
"Hey, there," I smiled tiredly. "What anniversary?"  
  
"It's been exactly two weeks since we met," he chirped as he crossed the room. He placed a kiss on my forehead, then flung his arms out from behind him. There was nothing in his arms.  
  
"You have a hug for me?" I teased. Bosco threw a hand on his hip then scratched his head.  
  
"I don't know where it went," he announced. He glanced down at me, his eyes sparkling. He rubbed his hands together, then blew into them. His face lit up. He slowly reached into his back pocket and brought out a purple handkerchief. "There it is."  
  
"Wow," I marveled for his amusement. He grinned and handed it to me. "You want me to blow my nose or something?"  
  
"Wait, that's not the right one," he took it back, ignoring me. He turned his back for a brief second, then turned back around. The handkerchief was now red with white hearts. I raised an eyebrow. He handed it to me. "Here you go."  
  
"Well, now I can just blow my nose into a pretty one," I rolled my eyes good-naturedly.  
  
"Hold on," he smiled knowingly. He took the handkerchief from me again.  
  
"Are you going to give me my present or what?" I asked haughtily. Bosco folded the piece of cloth into a perfect square, then pressed it into the palm of his hand. He clapped his hands together three times, making the cloth disappear. "Hey, you lost my present, genius."  
  
"No, I see it," Bosco leaned over me for a brief second. I stared at him, taking in every inch of his face. As he recoiled he planted a kiss on my lips, then laid the handkerchief on my legs. It was at least 5 times the size of the original. With a quick wrist snap, he pulled the cloth off of my legs. A bouquet of carnations and a pint of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough were laying on my legs. "Well?"  
  
"Impressive," I nodded. He handed me the flowers. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"  
  
"Well, a magician never tells his secrets. I can get food whenever I want, because I'm Italian," Bosco winked. "Us people live for food."  
  
"Yea, yea," I grinned, swatting him on the arm playfully. He pulled an uncomfortable hospital chair up to my bed and sat down. He took my right hand in his, then rubbed it comfortingly.  
  
"Your hands are cold," he noted.  
  
"I'm always cold,"  
  
"No ice cream for you," he wiggled his eyebrows. My jaw dropped as he took it away from me. I puffed my bottom lip out in an attempt at a pout, then widened my eyes and made myself start to cry. Bosco's eyes immediately softened. He put the pint back on my desk, then handed me the spoon. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"I want to take a shower, but they won't let me. I'm stuck getting sponge baths from the hot male intern, Donovan. We're on for another hot date tonight," I joked.  
  
"How's your back?" Bos smiled. He laced his fingers through mine and blew onto my hand. The sudden heat sent a chill up my spine. Bosco felt it and grinned.  
  
"It's okay. They say I can start therapy in a few days, so that's good. They said that I might have to have a little bit more of a blood transfusion since I lost so much. But, that's only if I pull a suture or something," I added with a smile. The look of concern didn't leave his face. I ran my hand down his cheek. "Sweety, I'll be fine."  
  
"You sure?" he asked. I nodded. I looked at the clock that was next to the TV, then back at my boyfriend.  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting to work?" I asked. "I don't want to be the only girl who thinks you're hot in that little NYPD getup you have."  
  
"Yea," Bosco sighed. He leaned over and kissed me. "I love you."  
  
"Me, too," 


	18. Chapter 18

Bosco was nearly dancing as he traveled down the hospital hallway. It had been exactly 15 days since Raeanne had been shot. She was doing incredibly well (the doctors were "simply stunned" by her progress) and had been walking with the aid of nurses and specialists for a little more than a week. Sure there had been some scary moments in the days, like when her lung gave out a mere 10 minutes after Bosco had first seen her since the accident, and when she had profusely continued to try walking to her private bathroom by herself. She had gotten to the door one late night and Donovan had found her the next morning, passed out on the floor. But Bosco knew Raeanne wasn't a quitter.  
  
Besides, it was Christmas Eve and he hadn't seen her in 4 days. The doctor's were predicting that Raeanne would be able to walk with the aid of a walker on New Year's. She might even be able to walk out of the hospital by the second week of January. She didn't know it yet, but Bosco wanted it that way. It would be a great belated Christmas present in his opinion.  
  
He paused outside of her door long enough to re-arrange the roses he held in his hand. He had brought her fresh flowers every other visit but he figured she'd be getting awfully tired of carnations - even if they were different colors for the majority. He smiled to himself and entered the room.  
  
"Good-" he stopped in the middle of his cheerful greeting. Why was he staring at an empty bed? His heart began to pump more blood as he searched the room floor to ceiling for Raeanne. She couldn't have possibly been released already... Could she? Bosco sat on her neatly-made bed and picked up the phone. He dialed down to the nurses' station, demanding an explanation. Then he waited patiently for Dr. Ayden Geoffers to arrive. Bosco didn't waste a second once the doctor set foot inside the room. "Where is she?"  
  
"We had to transfer her," Dr. Geoffers stated nervously. He twiddled his pudgy thumbs together. He wasn't tall, 5'6" maybe, but he made up for his height in size. He was thick around the middle, balding in all the wrong spots, and wore thick trifocals.  
  
"Where?" Bosco crossed his arms.  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli, I assure you that we are doing all we can to help Ms. Spangler. But her condition is rather fragile at this point, and we're trying to figure out what exactly happened," Dr. Geoffers plastered a smile on his face.  
  
"What happened to her?" Bosco took a deep breath and tried not to shout at the top of his lungs. Why was it so hard to get answers from the damn doctors in this God forsaken place?  
  
"3 days ago at 12:46 AM Miss Spangler woke up in a state of confusion and started asking for a man named Mike Callaghan. We were able to calm her down easily, so we assumed that she was just delirious from her medications and the overwhelming crisis she's been through. A few hours on, her intern came in to check to see if she bad been urinating in her bedpan, and he found dark urine. We gave her more fluids and the urine seemed to lighten, so we assumed it was dehydration. This morning she complained of itching and Donovan noticed that her skin and eyes were beginning to yellow,"  
  
"She has an infection?" Bosco hissed.  
  
"Hepatitis C to be more specific. It's evolved into liver disease," the doctor stated softly.  
  
"I thought Hepatitis C took years to develop. Isn't that why it's the silent epidemic?" Bosco felt his body start to shake. This was bullshit. Every last word of it. Some wiseass decided to pay off a doctor to come and see how far he could push Boscorelli's buttons. That's all it was.  
  
"Nine percent of Hepatitis C victims will encounter a rapidly progressing form of the disease," Geoffers spouted off. He was just a fountain of knowledge. "We believe that the disease was able to spread more rapidly due to her state of being after the gunshot."  
  
"How exactly did she get this?" Bosco buried his heads into his hands. His heart was breaking for her, moment by moment. What the fuck did she do to deserve something like this? First a gunshot, and now Hepatitis?  
  
"A tainted pint of blood was given to her during the transfusion. We believe that the donor was unaware of his or her condition when they gave the blood,"  
  
"What are you doing for her?" Bosco wiped away a tear.  
  
"She's being prepared for a liver transplant,"  
  
"Will that get rid of it?" Bosco didn't even want to say the name of the disease. It was a disgusting word that made him cringe.  
  
"Unfortunately, she will still have the Hepatitis. It will be with her for her entire life, but we have medications to battle the disease. Unfortunately, this is the type of disease that will never leave her body. The medication will only help to battle it,"  
  
That wasn't what he needed to hear. 


	19. Chapter 19

Faith stumbled off of her couch. She'd been sleeping there a lot lately, well for the past 3 days. It seemed the harder she tried to keep her marriage afloat, the more difficult Fred was. It didn't make for very inviting company in bed. She couldn't figure out who would be at her apartment. Bosco was by no doubt asleep at the hospital by Raeanne's side. That made him rather grumpy during watch considering the hard plastic wasn't the ideal choice of a resting place. Imagine her surprise when she opened the door and Bosco nearly fell over himself walking in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Faith whispered, careful not to wake her family. She could smell the alcohol as he brushed by. Bosco leaned over her couch and flipped onto it. His feet flew over his head for a brief second, knocking off some dirty dishes. They both cringed at the sudden noise. "Would you be careful?"  
  
"Sorry," Bosco apologized. She buzzed around the living room, picking up dishes, magazines, and (how did that get out here?) some of her daughter Emily's underwear. She threw them into three respective small piles, then sat across from her best friend. He was sprawled across her makeshift bed, rubbing his temples.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she repeated.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Bosco answered.  
  
"Well, yea. Usually when you're at a bar getting drunk off your ass you can't go to sleep. The sleep is an aftereffect, remember?"  
  
"Funny," Bosco moaned. "I couldn't sleep before that, either."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I kept thinking about Raeanne,"  
  
"How's the sweetheart doing anyway?" Faith's smile faded as she saw Bosco's own expression. It was a mixture between despair and anger.  
  
"I didn't tell you?"  
  
"We didn't work today," Faith reminded him gently.  
  
"She's even more- screwed," he slurred, trying not to cuss. God only knew what kids would hear in their sleep and then repeat.  
  
"What happened? I thought she was doing better,"  
  
"Well she was," Bosco shrugged. He then counted off the problems on his fingers. "She's got Hepatitis C and liver disease. They put a new liver in her this afternoon."  
  
"How the hell did she get that?" Faith's eyes widened.  
  
"One of her blood pints was tainted. They think that the banker didn't know he had Hepatitis when he donated the blood,"  
  
"Donor," Faith smiled. "The donor didn't know."  
  
"That's what I said," Bosco shot her an irritable look. "So, anyway. They gave her the new liver, but they said the next 24 to 72 hours were critical. That's when they'll find out if her body will accept or reject the new liver."  
  
"So why aren't you at the hospital?"  
  
"Would you want to see your girlfriend have another near-death experience? I mean, come on. I've had my heart jump so far into my throat over this past month that I think I'm a prime candidate for a heart attack," Bosco bitterly said.  
  
"You want some coffee?" Faith offered. Bosco nodded. She put the coffee on the pot, then headed toward her bathroom. She returned with a bottle of aspirin and a small glass of water. "Here, Bosco."  
  
"Mmm," he mumbled. She approached the couch carefully, only to see him curled up in a ball, asleep. He was resting his forehead in the crook of his elbow, snoring softly. Faith smiled to herself, setting the bottle and glass down. She pulled the comforter out from underneath him then covered his body with it. She pulled another blanket from the top of the couch. She dragged it to the overstuffed recliner that sat in her living room and sat down in it. The last image she saw before she went to sleep was Bosco sleeping peacefully for the first night in 2 weeks. 


	20. Chapter 20

It had only been a few hours since Bosco had woken up in a cold sweat with a hangover adorning his head and found himself in the Yokas household. It had been 3 days since Raeanne's liver transplant. Every hour, on the hour, Bosco had wrapped his hands around his gold cross on a chain and closed his eyes to pray for her safety. No matter how hard he prayed, she never seemed to get any better. He had spent Christmas watching her grip at her stomach and knead it repeatedly to ease the pain. He felt the agony she felt whenever she doubled over in her cramped bed because of the lightning that shot up and down her body, shedding tears because of the pain. He had watched her suffer hours of torture and he couldn't help her this time. Every time she had finally fallen asleep because of exhaustion Bosco would ask one of her specialists if anything was improving. He could tell just by their pressed lips and avoiding gaze that nothing was.  
  
It had only been a few hours since Dr. Geoffers told him she would need another liver transplant. The donation she was currently struggling with was failing her body and if they didn't change it as soon as possible there was "a very real possibility" she would die. Bosco had gritted his teeth and held his chin up when the doctor explained that the second surgery would be dangerous because her immune system was already fighting to stay alive with the liver. If she even encountered the smallest infection directly after surgery, it could take over her body. Much like her Hepatitis.  
  
"You like that one, Bos?" Faith's voice sliced through his thoughts like a hot knife through butter. He looked up. He hadn't noticed that he had been staring absently into a one karat white diamond and twirling it around on his fingers. The diamond was surrounded by a small ring of sapphires and canary yellow diamonds.  
  
The jeweler was eyeing the engagement ring greedily, a look playing on her face that clearly said "Are you giving that back? Unless you're paying for that, I'd really like if you gave that back to me. Now would be good."  
  
"It's okay," Bosco answered, handing the ring back to the jeweler. She let a small sigh escape from her lips as she cradled it in her hands. She gently slid it back into its box, as careful as a mother with a newborn. Faith and Bosco glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. A small smile crept onto Bosco's lips.  
  
"I think you'd be happier with these selections of fine engagement rings," the woman smiled, leading them to a much smaller case. All of the engagement rings had smaller stones and nearly all of them had no other decorative stones on them. So much cheaper, but so bland. Bosco quickly looked over his attire - sneakers, jeans, a red sweater, and a leather jacket. He delivered a simple glare to the jeweler.  
  
"Actually, I think I liked the other rings better," he smiled, a sickeningly sweet tone ringing in his voice. Faith followed him to the other selection of rings.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid these rings might extend past your budget, sir" the jeweler said breathily. "These rings are top of the line and run very expensive."  
  
"The only time you need to worry about my money is when I'm handing you the check, alright?" Bosco snapped. The jeweler nodded briskly, not showing the least bit of remorse. Faith bit her smile back as she and her best friend glanced over the assortment of rings. His eyes kept traveling back to a .62 carat, round, princess-cut diamond center stone. On each side of the diamond sat two diamonds in a four-prong setting. It was the most beautiful one in the display, but also one of the most expensive. Even on sale for $1,250 he wasn't sure if he could afford it.  
  
"Can you afford that, Bos?" Faith spoke up. Bosco smiled at her in bewilderment. It never ceased to amaze him when she could read his thoughts... Or at least his obvious expressions. Bosco took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment. Am I crazy for doing this? I just met this girl 3 weeks ago. He felt adrenaline start to surge through his veins as he thought about the short time they had been together. But she's not just any girl, she's an amazing human. He opened his eyes and reached into his back pocket.  
  
"I have a credit card I've only used twice," he smiled assuringly. Without hesitation he slid the plastic across the counter to the jeweler. He could almost see the dollar signs in her eyes. Bosco tapped the glass above the ring as he thought about her hands. So small, so delicate. Even smaller since she had been in the hospital. But, she was going to get better and fill back out into her original shape. "Size 7 1/2."  
  
Bosco opened the gray velvet box the moment he stepped outside of the store. It was almost surreal, what he was doing. He never really pictured himself standing at the alter. Living with a girl and growing old together, sure. There wasn't any real commitment behind that particular idea, but being someone's husband... That would be a different story. Bosco slapped himself mentally. He didn't know if she would say yes, what was he getting all worked up about?  
  
"That's a really great ring, Bos," Faith told him, gazing over his shoulder. He ran his forefingers over the ring. Over the sparkling diamonds, onto the precious gold. "I wish Fred would buy me a ring like that."  
  
"I wouldn't have bought it for anyone else," Bosco snapped the box shut, stuffing it into his jacket pocket and zipping it up. He stepped onto the street partially, lifting his hand to hail a taxi. "She deserves to be spoiled."  
  
"I hope you didn't buy it just because you feel sorry for her," Faith's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Why the hell would I do something stupid like that?"  
  
"I'm not saying you would. But, you haven't known Raeanne for very long and she's in the hospital. I know you care for her, but it could be real easy to mix up your emotions because someone you care for is injured. You might want to be with her one minute, but when she's better you might not want anything to do with her because she's not depending on you," Faith offered gently. A cab pulled up the curb.  
  
"I know I haven't known her that long," Bosco replied defensively, opening the back door and ushering Faith inside. He took the seat next to her and shut the door with a small slam. "And I know that I'll still feel for her the way I do know when she's able to leave the hospital. She'll always depend on me, I'll always depend on her."  
  
"Bos,"  
  
"When did you know Fred was the one?" the fiery cop lifted his head in defiance. Faith's eyes traveled to the burgundy carpeting of the yellow Ford.  
  
"Where to?" the cabby asked, pulling away.  
  
"Angel of Mercy," Bosco answered. "Faith? When did you know Fred was the one and that you loved him?"  
  
"A few months after we met," Faith answered in a small and inferior voice. "I just sort of knew, alright? He didn't sweep me off my feet like I expected. It grew. I saw it coming from a mile away."  
  
"Well," Bosco's tone didn't soften any. "I knew the day I met her. When she asked us to update her, I felt this thing inside me. It told me she was special. And you know what? It was right." 


	21. Chapter 21

"This room needs some light," I mumbled to myself. I pulled myself out of bed and dragged my weak body the few inches to my wheelchair. It took nearly all of my energy to just push my wheelchair to the giant glass windows that outlined my room. I threw the light, cheap plastic curtains back and squinted into the sunlight. It barricaded into the bland room, changing the walls from dim gray to a blinding white. I smiled as I let my eyes adjust. I glanced up into the sky at the brilliant blue sky and the wispy white clouds. "It's going to be a great day."  
  
I wheeled my body across the room to the bathroom. My frame now nearly 10 pounds lighter due to the surgeries, transfusions, and God knows what. I gathered my small bag of cosmetics from atop the wide sink and wheeled myself back into the room with a sense of expertise. I grunted softly, my energy being drawn from my body with every passing inch. I stopped to rest as I reached the small wooden table Bosco had set my other personal possessions on. I hastily ran a brush through my hair, smoothing the unruly curls. I picked up my hand mirror, the one my grandmother had given me on my 16th birthday.  
  
I nearly dropped it when I saw the reflection that greeted me. My beautiful brown curls were shining, but let free to curl in whatever way they pleased - which happened to be in every possible direction. My usually sparkling green eyes were dull and lifeless, sinking into my skull. I had lost a considerable amount of weight in my face, which accented my bone structure. My skin was white, pasty, and clammy. Cold to the couch. My lips weren't their rosy red pigment, either. Instead, they were a light shade of pink - almost translucent.  
  
I took out the necessary cosmetics and set them in a neat row along the table. A little foundation, some compact powder, eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. With a few flicks of the wrist, some quick brushing, a blink here and there, and a lip pout I was done. I cautiously brought the mirror back up. My smile returned. I wasn't as white, I had added some light eye shadow to accent my eyes, put on a thin coat of mascara, and dabbed some mocha lip gloss on. I looked somewhat normal and not like an apparition. The only problem was my hair. Still looking like Medusa herself had somehow inhabited my skull. So I did what any other desperate women would've done - pulled on one of my Ohio State ball caps. I didn't want Bosco to see me like before anymore.  
  
"Good afternoon, beautiful," I looked over my shoulder in the mirror and spotted a familiar, smiling face. I twisted myself around the best I could in the confining area I was allotted.  
  
"Hey!" I grinned. I beckoned for him to come over with my hands. He glided across the room and whirled my wheelchair around to face him. I threw my arms around his neck, holding him tight. Bosco wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me from the chair. He spun me around gently, careful not to let my legs hit any obstacles. I heard an excited squeal escape from my lips. He cautiously sat me down on my stark bed, then sat down next to me. I leaned toward him. I placed a kiss on his lips and smiled again. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too," he chuckled softly. "I just saw you a day ago. What's with the sudden excitement?"  
  
"I just feel like this is going to be a good day," I sighed happily, giving a firm nod. Another crooked grin spread across my beau's face.  
  
"Any particular reason?"  
  
"I'm going to accomplish one of my New Year's resolutions," I proclaimed proudly.  
  
"What resolutions are those, Miss Spangler?" he asked, gazing down at me.  
  
"Well, Mr. Boscorelli, I'm not going to take what I have for granted, anymore. I'm going to live life for the fullest,"  
  
"Any others?"  
  
"I'm going to walk the hallway without anyone's help in exactly a week," I beamed.  
  
"You could do it," he nodded.  
  
"Do you have any resolutions?"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'm going to love you more and more everyday. I'm also going to get more guts,"  
  
"You're plenty gutsy," I arched an eyebrow and scrunched my lips into a corner of my mouth. Bosco started to laugh again. It felt so good to be able to make him laugh.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to chicken out with this particular task,"  
  
"Tell," I urged, taking his hands in mine. He glanced down at my hands. In a few seconds, I found myself being swept up into his arms. He cradled me all the way to the window, where he placed a sensitive kiss on my lips and set me down. He cradled my body against his, letting me lean against him for support. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting guts," he nodded toward the window with a small sigh. I craned my neck so that I could see out the window. He directed my attention to a large billboard that stood across the street. A large white rose was painted on it. There were five simple words that took my breath away. I looked down as Bosco slid onto his knees and held out a gorgeous diamond ring. He smiled and repeated the printed words. "Will you marry me, Raeanne?" 


	22. Chapter 22

"The day Maurice Boscorelli gets married is the day that I die,"  
  
"I hope you have good life insurance," Faith smiled. Sully shot a look at his young partner, then pulled his arms into his jacket.  
  
"I don't know, Ty. Bosco's really wild about this girl," he retorted.  
  
"You're really serious about this, Faith?" Ty raised his eyebrows. Faith nodded seriously as she shut her locker.  
  
"I was there. I watched him fork over his credit-card and shove it in his pocket. He's serious about this girl,"  
  
"Damn," Ty ran a hand through his close-cropped hair. "I never thought he'd be the type."  
  
"He's usually not," Faith shrugged. She let her eyes slide to where her partner would usually be sitting, protesting the fact that they were talking about him as if he weren't there. He was late, not un-commonly. "But, I'm telling you. He's genuinely worried that he'll lose her and that'll be the second one he's let slip through his fingers."  
  
"I don't blame him," Sully ad-libbed.  
  
"Yea, but wasn't what's-her-name his fault?" Ty dawned a somewhat blank look.  
  
"You do realize if she dies he'll blame it on himself, right?" Faith stared at him un-believingly. Duh, read Ty's face.  
  
"It's all about him," Sully joked, trying to lighten the somber mood that had covered their corner. Their eyes fixated on the door as they heard a tuneful whistle echo in the half-empty room.  
  
"Act surprised, would ya?" Faith asked. Her two insignificant others nodded in response. Bosco sauntered in, fully dressed and whistling soulfully. He smiled broadly at the officers who stared back at him with expecting gazes.  
  
"Hello," he sang, stopping in the middle of floor.  
  
"Hi," they answered hesitantly.  
  
"You're late, Bos," Faith broke the ice.  
  
"Yea, sorry about that. I had to do some stuff," Bosco apologized sincerely. His words blew Sully and Davis away. Faith, on the other hand, grinned knowingly.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Ty cleared his throat.  
  
"I had to stop by the hospital," Bosco raised an eyebrow, shooting Ty a strange look. When did he start caring?  
  
"Anything else?" Sully joined in. Faith rolled her eyes to the ceiling, praying silently the men didn't give themselves way. Subtlety was the word. Bosco racked his brain.  
  
"Nope," he shook his head.  
  
"You sure? Nothing important happened this morning... or anything like that?" Ty nearly jumped over the subject. Bosco smirked to himself, knowing perfectly good and well what they were hinting at. It was written all over their faces. From Faith's near-cringing, to Ty's stupefied expression, to Sully's... Well, Sully looked like he always did - cool, calm, and collected.  
  
"I wouldn't really expect you to know anything about it," Bosco answered.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because it's something only engaged men would know about," Bosco grinned. Faith's face exploded with relief as Sully and Davis crowded around Bosco, slapping him on the back. They congratulated him with a chorus of way to goes, good catches, and atta' way Tigers.  
  
"So, uh, when's your wedding?" Ty asked.  
  
"In July," Bosco grinned at the sound of 'your wedding'.  
  
"Hey, Boscorelli! You've got a phone call on line 6!" Sergeant Christopher shouted into the dressing room. Bosco sneered invisibly at the resident Big Cheese ass-kissing hothead who didn't deserve his position. He plastered a smile on his face, then strode over to the phone that was mounted on the wall. "As for you three. I want you in the attendance room in 15 seconds or it's lock-up duty for all of you!"  
  
"Yes, Sergeant," Bosco smiled as he watched his friends mumble and grumble out of the room. He took the phone off the hook and pressed *6.  
  
"Boscorelli,"  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli, this is Dr. Nichols over at Angel of Mercy. I have some rather bad news for you, sir," a grim voice answered. A few moments later, Bosco solemnly placed the receiver back on the hook and punched his fist against the cork bulletin board. He didn't even wince at the pain that shot up and down his bones and nerves.  
  
Maybe this wedding was going to happen sooner than expected. 


	23. Chapter 23

Bosco stormed into Angel of Mercy hospital. He was infuriated with the hospital, more towards the doctors than anyone else. He couldn't believe they had just informed him that a mere 60 hours after her second surgery Raeanne's new liver was failing. Again. He cursed at the electronic door when it didn't move fast enough and hissed a stream of obscenities at a nurse who told him that he'd have to wait. He didn't have time to wait, his fiance was in her third near-death experience in a month. Did they just expect him to wait in the lobby and smile cheerfully?  
  
Bosco was a few rooms away from Raeanne's when he saw Dr. Nichols and Dr. McGinnis pile out of her room. They saw the fumes.  
  
"Oh, good. You're here," Dr. McGinnis smiled brightly.  
  
"Where is she?" Bosco raged.  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli, please, before you go in we have to tell you something," Dr. Nichols pleaded, holding his hands out to stop Bosco.  
  
"I don't have a lot of time, make it quick," Bosco snapped, halting.  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli, we need to tell you about Raeanne's condition," Dr. McGinnis laughed nervously. He fiddled with the clipboard in his pudgy hands. "You see, Mr. Boscorelli, with Raeanne's condition, we can't perform another surgery. The Hepatitis has already taken over much of her body, and without a liver she will most certainly die."  
  
"So give her a new liver!" Bosco cried. "Jesus, how dense can you people be?"  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli, I kindly ask you to calm down and listen. It's not as easy as just giving her a liver. She's in very frail condition. We originally thought this liver would be the only one she needed, but we've found out otherwise. Thankfully, the Hepatitis hasn't done too much damage. We caught this round before it damaged this liver too much. But, I assure you, if it keeps going in the path it's going, she will die," Dr. Nichols scolded sternly.  
  
"So give her a new one," Bosco slowly repeated.  
  
"Sir, I think what my colleague is trying to tell you is that we can't give Raeanne surgery. She's too weak to survive surgery and another liver replacement," Dr. McGinnis stated. Bosco gazed into the eyes of the men who held Raeanne's life in their hands. They were both staring at the floor, obviously distressed with the whole mess. He felt his own eyes drift to the floor, the unmanageable news weighing heavy on his heart. An uncomfortable, almost suffocating, silence began to spread itself over the hallway.  
  
"How long does she have to live?" Bosco's voice cracked slightly. He tried to swallow the large lump in his throat that had mysteriously taken form.  
  
"Anywhere from a week to a few months," Dr. Nichols nodded sadly. Bosco started to nod too. "If her condition, her state of being, improves any over the next few weeks, then we can attempt another transplant. But, that's only if she improves."  
  
"So you're saying she could go either way,"  
  
"In more or less terms, yes," Dr. Nichols agreed.  
  
"Does she know?" Bosco stared the doctor in the eye. He watched the doctor's head shake from side to side.  
  
"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to tell. Most of the time the patients will take it easier from a loved one,"  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Of course," Dr. Nichols opened the door and let Bosco slip in before shutting it again. He watched as Raeanne slept in her bed, methodically breathing in and out. Bosco cautiously approached her bed. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumbs over it. She didn't stir. Bosco let his eyes travel her body. He had just seen her a few hours before, but she was notably paler. Bosco pulled the all too familiar plastic chair up from the corner and grabbed a few blankets from the cabinet on the other side of the room. He positioned himself into his usual, uncomfortable position. He covered himself up with the thin blankets. Then he took Raeanne's hand in his and kissed it. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Your doctors don't know how strong you are, baby," he cooed to no one in particular. "But I do." 


	24. Chapter 24

Bosco sat at Newark International Airport, tapping his fingers impatiently on the arm of an overstuffed armchair. He glanced down at the worn piece of paper he was folding into squares and then unfolding continuously. It held the names of the people he was greeting on the flight that was scheduled to land thirty minutes ago. Jimmy sat next to him, sleeping silently. His chin was buried into his chest and clutched in his hands were the photos of the family and friends.  
  
"Flight 753, nonstop from Cincinnati, at Gate 86B, will be arriving in five minutes. Flight 753, nonstop from Cincinnati, Gate 86B, will be arriving in five minutes," an ominous voice announced over a loudspeaker. Jimmy snorted and opened his eyes at the sudden interruption.  
  
"Good morning, Snow White," Bosco sighed deeply and stood up. Jimmy stretched his tall frame out on the blue fabric.  
  
"Was that our flight?" he yawned. Bosco nodded. He walked over to the large window and sat on the sill. He glanced up in the air at the numerous Boeings he could see landing and taking off.  
  
"What time is it?" Jimmy inquired, standing up. He joined Bosco at the sill, pressing his forehead against the cold glass. He closed his eyes tiredly. His breath made a small circle of fog around his head.  
  
"2:00,"  
  
"They were supposed to be here at 1:30,"  
  
"I know. Weather in Cincinnati sucks, I guess,"  
  
"Cheer up, man,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're getting married in 48 hours. That should be enough to make you climb up on the window and sing in joy," Jimmy chided, punching Bosco on the shoulder lightly. Bosco gave Jimmy a withering look, then returned his gaze to the window.  
  
"This isn't exactly the way I had our wedding planned. I figured it'd be somewhere along the lines of months of preparation, with a hundred guests, an over-priced cake, with tuxedos, wedding gowns, and flowers. All that shit," Bosco stated with a taste of bitterness. "I didn't really dream it'd be planned in 5 hours with a few dozen guests and my best uniform."  
  
"At least she's wearing a white dress," Jimmy shrugged, trying to brighten Bosco's perspective. Bosco smiled gratefully. He wasn't trying to sound sour about this. He should be happy about this wedding. He was, but there was still the nagging sensation in the back of his mind that hissed Enjoy it while you can.  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"Hey, think of it this way. You're getting married to the woman you love and she's going to live. Just like a fairy tale, right?" Bosco fought the urge to laugh at Jimmy. Who did he look like, Joey?  
  
"Yea, Prince Charming," he chuckled. Jimmy's face folded into a smile with the littlest hint of embarrassment.  
  
"Is that them?"  
  
"Yea, I think so," Bosco answered. The two watched in silence as a small airplane careened itself down the landing strip, toward the airport. After a few minutes a steady trickle of people climbed down the stairs. The men watched them disappear into a small stairwell that lead to a door to their right. Bosco snatched the photos out of Jimmy's hand and silenced his protest with one look. Jimmy folded his arms and leaned against the cool window. They expectantly waited until the door opened. Slowly but surely they emptied into the room. Most of the passengers were traveling alone and in business suits. Some were already on their cell phones, checking on their stocks or calling their bosses to let them know yes, they'd be in later. Bosco would spot an occasional casual person, but they didn't match anyone in the photos.  
  
"There's one," Jimmy nodded at a young woman who stepped off of the stairs. She glanced around the room nervously, her eyes landing on Bosco and Jimmy for a moment before scanning the room again.  
  
"More like there's all of them," Bosco said as three more people stood near her. They began to talk amongst themselves. Jimmy and Bosco compared the group to the list and pictures. Each person in the photos matched each person in the group.  
  
"Jackpot," Jimmy whispered. They approached the group warmly. The two youngest women glanced wearily at the two, taking a step closer to the group.  
  
"Are you here for Raeanne Spangler?" Bosco called out to the group. That got their attention. They replied with heralds of everything from "Who the hell are you?" to "What about Raeanne?".  
  
"What my friend means is... Are you Darcy Spangler, Susie Tutt, Cassie Wedge, and Amanda White?" Jimmy smiled disarmingly. They gave one giant nod.  
  
"Which one of you is Bosco?" the eldest woman, Raeanne's grandmother, asked.  
  
"That would be me," Bosco raised his hand. He suddenly felt like a fourth grader under the stares of the strangers. "Maurice Boscorelli. Everyone calls me Bosco. This is Jimmy. He came with me because we can't fit six people and all their luggage into one car."  
  
"You're Raeanne's ex?" a wide-eyed brunette asked. Jimmy nodded, suppressing his smile. She whispered to her friend in awe, "Wow."  
  
"I'm Susie Tutt, Raeanne's grandmother," the one who demanded who Bosco was introduced herself, outstretching her hand to Bosco. Bosco shook it, then folded her into a hug.  
  
"I'm Amanda White, Raeanne's best friend," the second tallest introduced herself. Her hair was a darker shade than the other young one, but not as dark as Susie's.  
  
"I'm Cassie Wedge, Raeanne's best friend," the one who had gazed at Jimmy with wonder-filled eyes smiled.  
  
"I'm Jimmy Doherty, Raeanne's other best friend," Jimmy laughed.  
  
"I thought you were her ex?" Cassie wondered.  
  
"You can be best friends with your ex," Amanda rolled her eyes. The last woman, Raeanne's mother without a doubt, stepped forward. She wore a poker face, her eyes full of worry. She glanced over Jimmy, then at Bosco. Bosco felt a lump form in his throat.  
  
"I'm Darcy Spangler," she smiled warmly. "You're marrying my daughter." 


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey, Rae. You are aware that other people have to change before the wedding, right?" Amanda called through the heavy wood door of the bathroom. I adjusted the strap on my white "wedding" dress, then gave my hair one last fluff.

"I'm the bride, I'm allowed to take my time!" I shouted back. I cringed as my voice echoed off of the walls and high ceiling. My intern for the day, Natalie, smiled at me in the mirror. She had helped me into my dress and even a little with my hair. The hospital had put me on temporary release for six hours so that Bosco and I could get ready for the wedding, have the actual ceremony, and then a reception, but had made it mandatory that I take an intern. In case I ended up overextending myself. They had also put a quick strike against an immediate honeymoon, leaving Bosco and I with the only option of waiting until I was released from the hospital by myself.

The hospital's lovely wedding gift was a bouquet of flowers, complete with a charming oxygen tank and a fashionable wheelchair. Needless to say, I was elated. My nurses and Donovan, however, had pitched in and bought Bosco and I a new set of silverware and 20 coupons for free Edy's Ice Cream since they had caught Bosco sneaking in ice cream for me countless times.

I wheeled myself to the door and opened it. Three pairs of eyes flew toward me.

"Wow, look at you!" my Mom cried, her eyes promptly filling with joyous tears.

"Sexy," Amanda winked playfully.

"I wish I was getting married," Cassie sighed deeply. I could tell her mind was on her recent breakup with her longtime boyfriend, Jason. I smiled what I hope was a comforting smile, then let Amanda into the bathroom. She and Cassie were to be my bridesmaids and had picked out matching powder-baby blue dresses, but with different lengths. I couldn't pick a maid of honor between the two, so Jimmy was volunteered by Kim and Carlos to dress in drag and take the title. He had given them the dirtiest of looks and told me that he'd walk me down the aisle instead. Which worked out fine, since I hadn't seen my father since I was three.

"What's wrong?" I asked Mom, noticing an odd look on her face. She shook her head, but the sigh she let out told me something was wrong. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she plastered a smile on her lips. I sighed inwardly, growing tired of the game she played when she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Mother," I said more sternly.

"I just wish you would've called us while you were in the hospital. That's all," she answered in a tiny voice. I felt my heart drop into the soles of my high heels. "But, we're here now. That's all that matters. You enjoy your day, sweetheart."

* * *

Bosco pushed himself off of the wooden bench with a deep sigh and crossed the room. He adjusted his tie in the large mirror, then smoothed down a stray hair. Not that it would matter, since his officer's hat would be perched on his head in a few minutes. He stared critically into the mirror, inspecting every inch of his body. He was in his best uniform, the one they were supposed to wear at funerals and weddings. Black, shiny patent leather shoes, black trousers, a pressed white button-down shirt with a black tie, and his black blazer - adorned with the appropriate awards and a gold 55 in each of the lapels.

"Nervous?"

"Huh?" Bosco drug his eyes away from the mirror and let them land on Jimmy. He was wearing his best firefighter's suit, smiling from ear to ear. His uniform wasn't much different than Bosco's. They looked the same except for Jimmy's gold stripe up the pant legs, gold trimming on the wrists, white gloves, and a white hat with gold trim.

"That's the fifth time you've fixed you tie in a span of two minutes. Nervous?"

"Not really," Bosco answered non-chalantly. Jimmy rolled his eyes, then pulled his hat on. He glanced at the large plastic clock on the wall of the church. 

"Ten minutes and counting," he grinned. Bosco's mouth dropped a little in surprise. He could've sworn last time he checked there was still two hours, but sure enough, when he checked there was ten minutes until the ceremony would begin. He placed his palms on the wall and leaned toward the mirror for an even more critical overview of his appearance. His suit was pressed, not a wrinkle to be found anywhere, his shoes were glistening underneath the fluorescent lighting. He looked away from his inspection as someone knocked and peered in.

"Hey, are you ready?" Ty nodded at Jimmy. He stepped in and promptly shut the door. Unfortunately he shut it in his partner's face. Sully pushed through the shutting door, then shut the door himself. He shot an annoyed look at the back of Ty's head. They were both dressed in their own uniforms.

"Yea, I was just harassing Bosco," Jimmy smiled good-naturedly. He joined Bosco at the mirror, giving himself a quick look-over. He clapped Bosco on his padded shoulder and gave him a teasing grin. "Hubby's nervous."

"Yea, bite me," Bosco smirked sarcastically. He slid the uncomfortable police hat onto his head and turned to his friends. He threw his palms out to the air in a "So? How do I look?" gesture. He was answered by three pairs of thumbs ups. Bosco threw his own thumbs into the air, then clapped his hands together. "Alright. Let's hit the road."


	26. Chapter 26

"Ma stopped by the precinct this afternoon before hours," Bosco, my husband, announced as he shut the apartment door behind him. "She wanted to see how you were."

"What did you tell her?" I yawned.

"That you were doing good and that you were glad to be home,"

"Did you tell her how overprotective you were of me being home alone?" I raised an eyebrow. The hospital had released me two days prior, apparently due to the fact that I was doing better. That particular day I was feeling the worst I had been in awhile and it still boggled my mind as to how I was released. I could make it across the room, but walking for more than three minutes nearly sent me to my knees crying.

During the wedding I walked down the aisle, Jimmy nearly cutting my hand's circulation off the whole way, then sat down in the wheelchair. Bosco knelt down during the entire wedding ceremony while Amanda, Cassie, Sully, Ty, and Father O'Connor towered above us. Faith, not in the least bit left out by Bosco, was the best man (in her case, the best person).

But, since I had come back to Bosco's apartment, correction our apartment, I had been feeling more energetic and just overly better. I was able to walk for longer periods of time and also make it farther without feeling the pain. The only problem was the sporadic bolts of sharpness that attacked my side every so often.

"I just worry about you," Bosco retorted. "Ma also sends her love."

"Aw, right back at 'er," I grinned.

"You look good."

"Why thank you," I smiled, as he crossed the room and placed a kiss on my lips. I stretched out on our comfortable couch and let out a small yawn. "You don't look to shabby yourself."

"I know," he grinned teasingly. "Seriously, you look really rested. What did you do today?"

"Slept and ordered in pizza," I proudly answered. Bosco unbuttoned his black chino shirt, then shed it on a recliner along with his coat. He un-velcroed his bullet proof vest, then tossed it to the side as well.

"Good. That's what you're supposed to do on bed rest. Sleep and watch soap operas, or call your girlfriends and bitch about how fat you're getting," he winked. He grabbed my hands and lifted me up long enough that he could slide behind me. He let his legs rest next to mine, then cradled me against his chest.

"Nah. I just sat here and thought about the wedding," I sighed contentedly.

"It was a good wedding, huh?"

"Duh, it was the best. And not just because it was ours,"

"Well, we hired a great coordinator," Bosco wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his chin on the top of my head.

"Yea, we did. We really should've paid her, though. The poor girl didn't get a dime out of her job," I giggled.

"Oh, thanks," he said sarcastically with a small poke to my cheek. I reached over Bosco's leg and picked up a cherry wood-framed photo. I held it on my lap, letting my eyes wander over every inch of the wedding photo. The top of the frame was engraved with the words "I'll Always Love You...", while the bottom read "Forever and a Day". It had been a gift from Kim and her adorable son, Joey. The photo Bosco and I chose was during the ceremony. It was a shot of Bosco and I kissing after the vow/ring exchange. Bos' hand was resting on my cheek, my hand was resting on his other cheek. Our eyes were closed in what I remember as moments of pure bliss. "I think she got a lot more than a dime, baby."

"Yea," I sighed happily. "You know, we never had a honeymoon. It's been almost a month. Don't you think we should schedule one?"

"Sounds good," Bosco kissed my ear. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Australia," I answered automatically.

"Australia?" Bosco asked incredulously. I nodded. "What the hell for?"

"Because, it's the land down under, mate," I answered him in an Australian accent. I turned around and grinned. A mischievous grin took form on his lips.

"Oh, I've got your land down under right here," he whispered seductively in his own Australian accent. It was almost as bad as his British accent, so naturally I couldn't stop myself from dissolving into laughter.

"You're cheesy," I declared.

"Indeed,"

"In a good way," I assured him.

"Well until we can afford Australia, how about we just settle for a mini-moon right here in the heart of exotic New York City?" Bosco suggested. He lifted himself from the couch, then turned out the lights. The only light in the room came from the moon that shone through the windows of the apartment. He turned the stereo on and pressed CD. The first song that happened to play was "Wherever You May Go" by The Calling. Bosco approached me with an outstretched hand. "Care to dance, Mrs. Boscorelli?"

"Of course," I smiled as I stood up. Bosco and I wrapped our arms around each other as we listened to the lyrics. We let our bodies sway back in forth, our feet moving us in circles. The first words Bosco and I sang along to haunted my heart. 

So lately, been wondering who will be there to take my place. When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face.

"Bosco?"

"Yea,"

"How... How long do you think this will last?"

"What?" Bosco asked, pulling away to look down at me.

"How long do you think this will last?" I repeated. I could tell he didn't want to answer that question. It was the type that was best to be left juggled in the air, no answer to it. And he didn't answer. He gently guided my head to his shoulder, then let his head rest against mine. "Bosco?"

"Yea?"

"I love you,"


	27. Chapter 27

"Officer Boscorelli, would you care to say a few words?" I snapped out of my zone when I heard my name. I glanced around at the small crowd that was staring at me. Many of those eyes were tearstained, many of the faces attached to them were folded into sad frowns. I stood up from my seat in the front, then approached the podium. I stuck my finger between my throat and the starch-white collar of the shirt I was wearing. Over it was my best uniform... The one I was supposed to wear at weddings and funerals.

I never expected to wear it to both.

This wasn't exactly my idea of public speaking, but nobody would say it if I didn't. The pastor, a personal friend of my wife's from Ohio, stepped aside. I stood in front of the microphone. My knees buckled so I braced my hands on the sides of the stand to steady myself. When I cleared my throat I jumped back, not expecting the speakers to reverberate that loudly. There was a long silence after that as I gathered my strength. I heard the occasional sniffle or sudden sob. I looked up at the crowd and took a deep breath.

"I, uh. I met Raeanne a little more than two months ago. I met her on the job, but she wasn't some gun-toting officer who thought she had the world figured out. That was actually my part. She was the victim of a random act of stupid teenagers. My partner, Faith Yokas, and I were responding to a domestic abuse case, and we went to the wrong apartment. Raeanne happened to be in the right place at the right time. The truth is, she was a mistake. But, I never saw her as that. I saw her as this miracle that I had stumbled upon.

I didn't know what to think of her when I met her. She was beautiful, I know that. But, there was something about the way she looked at me. She had just met me two seconds before, but she was staring at me like I held the world in my hands. Like I was something special and that I was the most incredible person to ever walk the face of this planet. I like to tell myself that I made the first move, but I was so speechless by this girl that all I could do was tell her she had a nice apartment. She was the one who decided I should stop by. So I did.

We spent that night together. Talking on the roof of her apartment. We didn't even touch, we didn't need to. We had this connection on the inside. For the next three days I would hardly leave her side, and she never left mine. She even pulled a practical joke on me and this girl I met at a bar one night, because she saw something in me that she wanted for herself. She told me I was too good for her. Nobody ever told me that before.

And then the unthinkable happened. She was reporting live from the hostage situation in Soho and she was the victim of random gunfire. She survived the gunshot to her spine and she even proved that she was strong enough to walk. She was my hero. But before she conquered all of that, she encountered another near-death experience. During a blood transfusion she received a tainted pint of blood. It had Hepatitis C in it. The blood took advantage of her already weakened body, and in a rare case, it rapidly evolved into liver disease. She underwent two liver transplants. Her last liver, the third one that entered her body, didn't do so well at first. But, she pulled through and started to get healthier and healthier everyday. She was even scheduled for a third transplant two weeks from today.

Unfortunately, the bullet and the transplants took their toll on my wife's body. We waited to see if her body would get in any better of condition to allow another liver transplant. It never did. Three weeks after we were married she was released from the hospital. They told me she only had one or two days to live. She ended up living four days longer than they thought. She died peacefully in her sleep, no pain or suffering. We simply fell asleep and when I woke up in the morning,"

I had to stop. The tears had flooded over my eyelids and I was starting to cry. I wasn't a crier, I never wanted to be. But I didn't stop myself. I simply wiped my eyes, took a few calming breaths, and looked out at her mourners. Almost every single one of them were shedding tears. I took another deep breath. Didn't bother wiping the rest of the tears away. With a choking voice I continued.

"When I woke up in the morning she had passed on. It's been three days and I'm still left wondering. I'm wondering how this beautiful person could be brought into my life two months ago and taken away so quickly. I'm wondering why she deserved this, what sort of karma she passed along that justified the taking of her life. I couldn't think of anything. No one she knew could. So it's going to be one of those mysteries that no one has an explanation for or will ever care to. I know I don't care to. I most likely never will.

I do know one thing, though. I know that she is most definitely the best thing that's ever happened to me. She brought this light to my life and showed me that even the most perfect being ever created could love someone as imperfect as me. She gave me the power to fly in a world that strictly discouraged taking more than one foot off of the ground. I think the best gift she ever gave me was the gift of her eyes. I could see the love I felt for her mirrored in her eyes, and when I close my eyes and think of her I can still see the reflection."


End file.
